


Jungle raid

by Outerbluefox



Series: Pangea Mugen [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Life Is Strange, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games), overwatch
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/F, Gen, I don't feel like doing tags, M/M, Or naming every character here, Trite - Freeform, anjanath, fallout Ghouls, great jagras, maybe later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: This series serves as an excuse to have whatever dumb crossover I want and not have to make a new world, for the most part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series serves as an excuse to have whatever dumb crossover I want and not have to make a new world, for the most part.

A few months have past since the multiple worlds merging together things have finally settled down around. While there are people still looking for ways to go back to where they came from, others are content with the sudden new home especially those who came from post apocalyptic worlds.

From the Sato Estate, Korra, Asami, Max, Chloe, Clementine and Violet are enjoying a relaxing if not a rather hot day, enjoying some ice cream with a bunch of different flavors.

"Mmm, god, I can't believe I never knew you could have peanut butter with ice cream before, is this heaven?" Clementine is in bliss.

"When was the last time you even had ice cream Clem?" Chloe asks.

"I think I was 5 and it was really hot, I tripped and scrapped my knee, my mom and dad took care of it and got me some ice cream to cheer me up, it was just chocolate though."

"There's been a lot of crazy combinations and flavors over the years where we come from even stuff like cookie dough and cake batter."

Violet cleans up the ice cream from her lips, "Those are just ingredients! What else, syrup? Flour?"

"You could still eat cookie dough." Max said.

Korra hums at the thought, "Mmm cookie dough, let's get that next!"

"Maybe some other time" Asami said, "Think we've had enough for today."  
She places her carton down almost emptied clean.  
She sees both Naga and Rosie sitting and waiting for something to fall to the floor, "Nu-uh you two, these are human snacks."

The polar bear dog and pitbull both stare.

"They look so different but they're both dogs all the same." Clementine rests her head on her wrist looking at the two pets.

"A lot of different faces have been introduced to us lately, aliens and fantasy races, we've all just kinda learned to live together." Chloe sits back and looks up.  
"I wonder what else is out there now?"

"Hope that little dragon is okay." Korra said referring to Spyro, he didn't feel like sticking around and wanted to explore, to find the dragons and friends he knew.

While at that thought there's a noise from the ceiling some moaning and grunting, it's faint but with enough surrounding silence it can be heard. 

"Is... Is that Bull and Dorian?" Korra asks looking up.

"Mm? I don't hear anything." Max said.  
Everyone stops talking for a moment and they can hear the moaning and grunting.

"Oh yeah, those are fuck noises." Chloe says nonchalantly.

"Chloe." Asami shoots a glare at Chloe, she and Clementine have been enforcing the swear jar rule as of late.

The blue haired girl sighs, "I mean flip."

Bull and Dorian have been staying at the estate since the attack as there weren't many beds that could accommodate for Bull's size.

"Say," Violet looks to Clem, "You think bull shouts 'iron ~flipping~ bull!' She says in raspy tone, "when he... You know..." 

"Oh god." Clem rolls her eyes halfway and shakes her head smiling.

Asami sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe? Chloe!"

"Whaaao!"

There's a jungle, far off from the cities multiple shouting voices within.

"Chloe!" A balding man shouts out wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Dammit Frazer!" A woman in a tank top exposing her biceps follows.

"You're not blaming me are you?" Another woman in a red shirt ahead of the first two, all panting in a sprint.

"I WANT MY MEATCYCLE!" A deranged and scratchy voice traces behind them, with multiple following suit each shouting inane phrases.

"Sam, Nadine, that ledge, jump!" The woman ahead shouts out to the other two.

The three all look a little worse for ware, bruises and dirt panting heavily, they jump off to said ledge going across a manageable gap to a lower ground with a large waterfall revealed between, all landing towards the cliff side.

The first half of the raving perusers run off the ledge falling to a river miles below some manage to jump across, landing fine and hanging on by the ledge.

The man named Sam starts losing his balance at the edge, Nadine quickly grabs his arm towards more solid ground.  
The psychos chasing are all mostly shirtless with pants and simple white masks with upside down V's one of them lands fine, wearing a flashy looking gun loosely roped around his chest as if it were a chest-plate, he is holding a machete in hand and starts to grapple Chloe.

Nadine kicks the psycho's knee sideways in as Chloe grabs hold of the flashy gun with a foot to his gut and rips it away from the psycho's chest, the two pushing away from each other, she then fires off at the psycho, lighting up the body with electricity and the other psycho climbing up after touching the first upon climbing up.

"The hell kinda gun is that?" Sam questions bewildered by its shap and the fact that it contains electric bullets.

More of the psychos land toward the three who fall back as Chloe continues firing at them effectively taking some of them done as if they weren't bullet sponges.  
Despite this, the rest make their way closer.

Click, click "Shit, empty!" Chloe barks out as she tosses the gun towards the psychos.  
The three start to run again when a large yellow iguana with a mane resembling dreadlocks climbs up from the cliff behind the psychos and tackles the lot of them, then proceeding to gobble up the nearest psycho.

"Now what?" Sam groans, wanting to catch a break.

"Huh, cool." Nadine says as if she were watching a documentary.

"let's get going before that thing wants a snack, yeah?" Chloe suggests, prompting the other two to get away from the mess.  
One of the psychos try to get away from the lizard and towards the three holding a grenade in a raised hand screeching.

The three run for the woods hoping to lose the bomber amidst the trees. The bombs keeps the pace continuing his screeching until A loud roar of a tyrannosaurus bellows out response to the noise, a large beast sporting pink and black scales with black and grey fur on its back charges towards the the bomber.

"Uhh-ahh- hail Mary full of Grace our Lord is with the blessed art-thou-among-womenandblessedisthefruitofthywomb!" Sam falls back on his rear at the sight and starts praying.

"Holy shit..." Chloe stand still almost frozen.

Nadine quickly grabs her to hid from sight, "Sam, get your ass over here!" Whispers a restrained shout at him.

The dinosaur bites into the bomber, flailing about his body with the grenade going off inside the dinos throat causing it to knock down a couple of trees as it flails in pain.

Chloe, Nadine and Sam have finally made it out of the chaos. All panting.

They find themselves near a pond in an area enclosed by a mass of trees and rock that require a squee to get in or to land from above that reveals sunlight right above the pond.  
It is void of any creatures larger than a frog save for a rabbit darting away from the sight of the trio.  
There are a few insects flying or lazing about . The plant life is particularly colorful, the water crystal clear.

"Well that was fun, right?" Chloe said, catching her breath.

"Oh yeah, very exciting!" Sam said, "I'm glad I decided to join you on a heist to some rich guy's mansion, who apparently had a magical artifact that sent us to God knows where chased by a bunch of crazies wearing robot parts followed by another group of zombies asking for bottle caps and another group of crazies in hokey masks and now dinosaurs!" He plants himself on a log after his rant.  
"I've lost track of long this job has taken."

"I take it you didn't have fun?" 

Sam scoffs out a laugh.

Ignoring the other two Nadine just walks to the pond and takes a handful of water to splash on her face.  
"Ah, that feels good at least the water's nice". She directs her attention to Chloe, "Frazer, you still got it?"

Chloe reaches in her pockets and pulls out a medallion.  
"It doesn't look all that special could it really have done this?"

"You were with Nate during that whole Shambhala thing right? Ancient resin turning people into self-healing monsters?"

"Yeah but that could still be explained away, by way of turning purple and being ripped, This, all of this is impossible."

Nadine takes the medallion from Chloe's hands and inspects it "Well maybe, that medallion doesn't actually do anything and something else got us here, this doesn't look particularly special, you said so yourself this is just a trinket."

Sam gets up from the log, "Ah, well, we can still sell it just saying... Provided we can find our way to the city. you wouldn't happen to know a way out would you Chloe?"

A golden dragonfly just buzzing around immediately flys between them and towards Chloe's face, which she shoos away, it flies away from the area.  
"Well... I don't recognize any of this, but..."  
She scans the area, takes in the scenery, the direction of the wind, two moons almost visible in daylight, the direction of a flock migration and comes to a conclusion.  
"I donno, let's just pick a random direction and keep going."

Nadine shakes her head, "Seriously?" She gets a flask and fills it with the water. "This spot is pretty distinct we can leave a few marks nearby to not get lost."

Sam still stays seated, "wait hold on are we not going to let the dinosaur thing settle in? Cause that's a little over what I bargained for."

"None of us expected this, at first I thought it was some kind of hallucination but there's no way that could go on for this long. Can't say for sure if this would be over my pay grade after stopping a bombing back with Asav, that..." Nadine breathes in and exhales, "...Dinosaur was as probably just hungry."

"For right now I just wanna pass out we've been running too much."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea honestly."

"Chloe?"  
A young voice comes from one of the openings in the area.

Chloe looks to the opening. "Hello?"

Out comes the little purple dragon, Spyro, with the glowing dragonfly.  
"Wait, you're not Chloe."

"Okay, goodnight." Sam is done. He lays behind the log he was sitting on.

"Sparks, are you sure this is what you meant?"

A small bit of buzzed up speech is coming from the dragonfly.

"Huh."

Both Chloe and Nadine are at a loss over the sight of this little creature talking to an insect.  
Chloe is more so fascinated and steps closer until Nadine stops her.  
"It's okay let's just see where this goes, trust me on this."  
Nadine lets her for forward.  
"Uh, hello, my name is Chloe, Chloe Frazer, perhaps you are looking for a different Chloe?"

The dragon pitter patters closer, "Mmm definitely not the Chloe I know. I've been having a lot of practice with telling humans apart lately."

Nadine's initial surprise is replace by curiosity and wonderment they are witnessing a conversation with a non human creature, she's a bit at how quick Chloe was able to engage in conversation.

"Perhaps you can help us out little buddy? We seem to be rather lost and quite frankly you're the first friendly face we've seen in a long time."

Spyro tilts his head a bit, "Oh... So you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"A lot of worlds have been fused together, with not much rhyme or reason, I found myself in a jail cell of a boat!"  
His wings flail upward as he mentions the cell.

Sam slowly sits up gaining the dragon gaining his attention, "you know, this sounds like the part where we say 'really? Worlds fusing?' But there is a little purple dragon talking to us and I feel pretty sober."

Chloe stares upward, "I guess that story Nate told about punching a giant chicken isn't so ridiculous now."

"Giant... Chicken?" Nadine's face contorts in confusion.

Spyro explains some more, about how there was panicking, arguing, an invasion how he had a fight in a crashing plane.

"Oh, oh! We had a fight on a train that was about to crash with a bomb in it." Nadine interjects excited.

"Oh cool! What did you do?" The little dragon asks, curious of the story that brings.

"When we found out what was going on we chased them by jeep, we were surrounded by mercenaries that use to work for me."

Chloe turns to Nadine and clears her throat.  
Nadine crosses her arms and Chloe continues, "So is there a way to go back to where're we came from?"

"Well..." Spyro hesitates a little bit, "No, not really people have tried all kinds of spells in the past few months, at most some would be transported to the next town, where they came from."

Nadine lets her arms down, her and Chloe look to each other.  
"So we're stuck like this?"

"We just have to make the best of our situation, all of us."  
An unfamiliar voice, as far as the trio is concerned, comes from the opening above. Fareeha and Angela descend slowly in their armored suits winged suits.  
"Hello!" Angela says.

The trio doesn't say much besides a hello back, they introduce themselves.

Turns out Spyro met with these two while they were looking combing the jungle. "The one in blue is Fareeha, or Pharah and the one in white is Angela, or Mercy, they're looking for anyone that looks like they're lost or in trouble."

"Oh, yeah, okay, that's us definitely." Sam gets up completely, "so you can help us?"

"Sure we have a shuttle, we can take you there, do you know where you're suppose to live?" Fareeha asks the three.

Nadine eyes Chloe, "We would check our gps if someone hadn't gotten our phone destroyed..."

Frazer shrugs "How was that my fault? We survived that camp didn't we?" She gestures to Spyro, "for all we know his Chloe doesn't have the same fortune we have."

**Cut back to Sato estate.******

** **** **

Steph and Yama are lounging in lawn chairs near a pool while Chloe Price is lifting Max in her arms and jumps in the pool.

"Chlo--!"  
A splash and a gasp reach out as the two start laughing.  
Max splashes Chloe, who retaliates with face kissing, giggling ensues.

**Cut back to random jungle with murderers and monsters.******

** **** **

"Who knows? We probably have it pretty good." Chloe nods at her words.

Knowing how Frazer is making light of the situation, Nadine lifts her index finger to Frazer, almost says something and walks to Fareeha and Angela, "Where's this shuttle?"


	3. Chapter 3

They all make way to the shuttle flying in the air, leaving the enclosure.  
Pharah launches up and flies to the shuttle giving it two knocks and clicks on a headpiece, "We got passengers."

She gets a response from the craft.  
"Copy that, will land shortly."

"Anywhere is fine as long as it's warm." Frazer tell Angela, "I typically don't like to stay in one place for long." 

"I see, I assume the same is true you two?" Angela asks Sam and Nadine.

"Well, I wouldn't object to something accommodating..." Sam replies.

"Wherever you're taking us," Said Nadine, "I'd rather not share a room."

Frazer "Oh don't be like that, I thought you loved us."

The shuttle gets close to landing when gunshots start ringing through the trees followed by shouting and a roar.

Sam's eyes go wide "Ah shit not again."

Nearby trees topple overs and a large yellow iguana like before is hurled towards the shuttle just before it lands making it fall over to its side, the dinosaur from before is back wheezing from the grenade it swallowed and attack more of a dozen more psychos and now armed zombies in vests shooting at the T-Rex.  
The Dino sweeps it's tail at the attackers.

The pilot gets out of the shuttle to try and get it back upright.  
Sam, Nadine and Chloe go over to help push it over.  
Mercy gets a pistol out ready to fire. 

The Dino stomps down on one of the gunning zombies and swats away psychos with its tail.  
There's a zombie folk looking more armored that the others with a Gatling gun pointing at the creature, begins to shout, "I'm not letting this thing get away! Either capture it and kill those hockey masks already!"

"I was kinda hoping we'd make a quite exit." Chloe says trying to lift up the shuttle.

Pharah hovers just above pushing along as well.

Some psychos get swatted towards the shuttle now, Mercy aims her gun to them, "Don't move closer!"  
Ignoring her they spring up and charge towards her screaming nonsense  
Pop pop  
Pop pop  
She takes them down, unfortunately it draws the attention to the fight.

The zombie gunners take notice.  
"Is that an aircraft? We can use that to get the hell out of here!"  
"Round up those humans secure that aircraft!"

"Round up?" Sam's voice strains while pushing, "Those zombies're gonna collect us for food?"

Nadine starts to look worried eyebrows shot up, "Push faster!"  
She puts in much more effort in pushing over the shuttle.

"Not good." Pharah moves from the craft and flies above taking out a rocket launcher firing off 3 shots at the gunners with others firing back.  
The psychos take advantage of the distraction, either shooting or attacking with machetes.

Pharah reaches out with her left fist with a small mounted missile, it launches out shooting the ground near the the zombies gunners and psychos releasing a concussive blast sending a good number of them near the T-Rex, which protrudes its snout out and it's throat starts glowing spitting out flame at everyone launched by the concussive blast.

The gatling zombie growls out in frustration and moves to hid between the trees and fires off at the dinosaur toppling it over, he then directs his fire to Pharah.  
She maneuvers her way around with her jets wings and retaliating with her rockets.  
Besides the one with the gatling gun there are now 7 remaining gunners and 2 psychos who's attention are all directed at the group, Mercy flies off to distract as many as she can while taking the shots she can.  
Seeing one of them readying a grenade she swoops down and bats at the back of one of the gunners head with a staff, as it drop to ground it detonates taking out two of the zombies, the force launching their bodies forward to Chloe's sight, the group finally manages to flip the shuttle upright and she takes the lead to roll forward to them, grab the guns and ammo, tossing 2 pistols over to Sam and Nadine.

"Okay, let's do." Chloe psychs herself up and hurries herself to hug her back by a large rock and takes her shots with an assault rifle to cover Sam and Nadine as they make way to the fallen tree for cover.  
One of the gunners tries the same thing to give another zombie room to fire off at Chloe's direction.  
A Psycho with his own rifle fires at said zombie while the one giving cover fires back at the psycho letting Nadine get a clean shot.

Mercy flies over to Pharah who's now fighting the remaining 4 attackers. Mercy directs her staff at Pharah a blue energy tethers out to her.  
"Thank you." Pharah says. "Let's clean this up." She fires a rocket in the direction of the remaining zombies regrouping with the gatling gunner, taking out two of the gunners, blowing them into sizable chunks.  
"We have to find a way closer to the one with the gatling gun he's hiding behind too many trees for me to get a clear shot in the air."

"We should regroup with the others."

Pharah and Marcy fly down to Chloe and the others.  
"Can you get us out of here?" Pharah directs her question to the shuttle pilot.

After regrouping the zombies start pushing forward returning back to the fall Dino, letting off heavy fire at the group.

"It's taken some damage I have to make sure it's in working order!" The pilot respond.

"Looks like we can't go,anywhere without taking care of these guys first." Pharah tells the trio.

"Alright then I'm going!" Chloe shouts out. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Just trust me we're use to this stuff."

"Actually she's right, we have a lot of practice dealing with this."

"Just don't get reckless!" Mercy shouts out.

Chloe starts maneuvering around the enemies' line of sight, "Can't make any promises!" She starts climbing up a tree away from sight and behind the gunners while everyone else keeps their attention.

"Wait, what happened with that little dragon?" Sam asks.

Seems Spyro had the same idea as Chloe, he is also at the top of a tree, he makes a little puff of flame in the sight of Chloe she sees him and smirks, aiming at one of the zombies and gets a headshot leaving the gatling gunner and the last subordinate shooting at Chloe's general direction, she vaults back for cover.

Spyro leaps off and glides down to the gatling gunner, angling his trajectory to the zombie's face and he breaths fire right at it blinding the zombie, dropping the gatling gun and rams the other down.  
Chloe then vaults back up the tree and leaps off readying the butt of her AK slamming it at the newly blinded zombie's face and taking him down his body flipping over, she crashes and tumbles on landing with the gun escaping from her grip on the impact.

Spyro breathes flame onto the other zombie he rammed into before he could shoot who then tries to roll it away when the t-Rex suddenly gets back up and roars so loud it stuns all 4 of them, nostrils protruded again and fins opening up from its lower body.  
The Rex opens its jaw wide and makes to chomp at anything nearby, Spyro rolls out of the way as soon as the stun wanes, towards Chloe, the two try to make some space from the beast.

"I'm ending this!" With a clear enough opening Pharah launches upward and readies herself, "Rocket barrage engage!" Her suit's wings split into 4 shooting a continuous volley mini rockets at the reaming targets, the explosions silencing all other noise. 

**Cut back to Sato Estate again.******

** **** **

Max and the blue haired Chloe are sleeping on a couch, Max's head resting on Chloe's lap while the blue haired girl is sitting up, head leaning to towards Max.

"...Hotdog cat..." Max mutters out.

**Back to the jungle.******

** **** **

Nadine and Sam stare at Pharah Who slowly lands down "Whao... I want one of those." Nadine whispered.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Chloe asks Spyro.

"Yeah I'm fine, Sparks?"

The gold dragonfly buzzes casually.

Frazer has both hands "Rex sure was resilient huh? Wait are you okay with this?"

"Huh? Oh no, I've had plenty of dinosaurs try to kill me before some even had guns" Spyro answers.

"Right dinosaurs with guns."

"Six-shooters to be exact."

"Of course."  


Chloe takes in the exchange With a look down and a brief shake of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I forgot about Spyro till the end so I had him do a sneaky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add something here but I forgot.

Chloe starts to recall what the attackers said about 'rounding up the humans' "mmm, it can't just be food, I mean they are zombies but they can talk."

"Umm." Spyro stares.

"Oh, where I come from those guys we fought were from movies and books, they weren't real... Except... for El Dorado... huh, doesn't seem as crazy now all things considered."

Spyro tilts his head with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh sorry, guess I'm still just wrapping my head around everything that just happened."

The rest of the group comes over  
"You okay over there?" Nadine asks the two.

Spyro stretches his wings, "It's nothing, let's go."

Sam leans to Spyro "Things got crazy huh? Good thing you found a place to hide."

"I wasn't hiding, I was looking for a good vantage point, I just... Had a bit of trouble climbing the tree..."

"Climb? But you have wings."

"They're not... Fully grown..." Spyro grumbles that last part.

"What was that?" Sam couldn't hear.  
Nadine elbows him.

"Ow what?"

There's a stifled cough coming from the zombie leader's body.

Pharah and Mercy walk up to him, "Still breathing... Barely" Pharah observes him close he looks to be on a thread.

"Alright let's heal him up a bit." Mercy said, readying her staff.

Nadine reaches out to the two "Wait."

Pharah and Mercy give their attention.

"Doesn't healing usually hurt zombies? If you plan on interrogating him that might not be a good idea."

"But that's logic for video games." Pharah responds.

Chloe, has both hands on her hips with a slight tilt of her head, "Well, this is new, didn't expect you to be a zombie nerd."

"I'm not" Nadine responds. "Like she said, "It's video game logic."

"Right."

The zombie coughs again, breathing can just barely be heard.

Mercy directs her attain to him again, "Then if it doesn't work, he won't be suffering anymore then."  
A yellow energy tethers to him, his breathing gets more spaced out after one big gasp.

"Yo- wha- oh, oh great, what are you gonna do to me?, his voice carries a bit of rasp and not as much worry as his situation suggests he should.

Pharah observes him in his new state, "Mmh, looks like healing works just fine on the undead."

"What are you talking about?"

Pharah begins questioning, "What was all that? What were you doing rounding people up?"

"And since when can zombies talk and use guns?" Sam chimes in.

"Seriously?" The blinded gunner groans, "Why do humans always confuse ghouls for the monsters from those old stories?"

Mercy leans forward to him, "Ghouls? What is that?"

"Don't know what a ghoul is? Seems like there's a lot of that going on, kinda made things easier for us for a bit, fine." He gestures to his face "This is what happens when a person is exposed to prolonged background radiation. Parts of our skin rot away, hair falls out, aging is slowed... And zombie is a slur for us."

Oh.

"Oh..." Sam puts his hand to his head, "Sorry?"

"He and his men shot at us!" Nadine protested.

Pharah clears her throat, "Can we get back to my question?"

Everyone including the ghoul apologizes.

"Why are you apolo-" Pharah shakes her head, "just answer, my question."

The ghoul pauses for just a second before answering, "Prisoners, workers, fighters, whatever helps or suits the community."  
"When entire worlds fused together a there was a lot of chaos till one day a woman who calls herself Roulette established a territory around these parts apparently where she comes from alternate realities or whatever were common."  
"She provided muscle, shelter and luxuries... In exchange, people like me would do jobs for her people, like procuring resources, valuables, able bodies, people good at fighting or monsters like that dinosaur for her arena."  
On hearing this, Pharah begins to wonder if there were any prisoners nearby.  
"Do you have anymore 'procurements' around?"

The ghoul clams up, "Nope... just the Dino."

A new voice is coming from deeper into the trees "Hello? Are they all dead? It's awfully quiet now can someone get us out of this cage?" 

"Uh that...shit."

Pharah then picks him up by the arm and flies the direction of the voice.

"Hey! Hey! What are doing?! where are you taking me?!"

Mercy turns to Chloe, Nadine, Sam and Spyro. "You three stay here with the pilot."

"Sure thing." Chloe answers.

Mercy follows after her wife.

"So... Looks like they have stuff in their plate." Her eyes focused on the direction the two pulse the Ghoul left.

Nadine gives a side eye to Chloe, "What are you thinking?"

"Mmm, I think I know what you think I'm thinking, but I think they have their situation under control."

"Is that so?"

"To be honest I don't know where to go from here." Chloe grows a distant look on her face, "It usually starts off as a treasure hunt that goes into a race to save the world." 

Sam moves closer to the shuttle, placing a hand to its side.  
"Look, I uh, I want to look for my brother, sister in law, my niece if you plan on going on an adventure I can't join."

Chloe breathes out and nods slowly, "Yeah I get, I'm worried about Meenu, but I have no idea where to start looking."

"Then that's our next goal." Nadine puts an arm around Chloe's head and taps her head to Frazer's. "You phone breaking pain in the ass."

"And what about you little bud?" Chloe looks to Spyro, what do you plan on doing?

"Well... I'm not a stranger to traveling in unfamiliar realms, but I our like to return to return to my place with the dragons I know.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pharah and Mercy make way to a wheeled cage pulled by 2 toasty looking cows wth 2 heads. Pharah drops the ghoul in front of it.

"Blagh! Uhh." He lands facing the ground spitting out some dirt.

"Hey! please let us of this thing!"  
There are 2 humans, an elf at first glance but with some elongated limbs, and a yellow teddy bear in a red shirt, next to big egg with purple and pink spots."

"Alight you have a key for this?hand it over." Pharah, commands.  
The ghoul fumbles a bit and hands over the key.

"Wait!" One of the captives shout out, "The bars are electrified."

Mercy then grabs the ghoul up by the arm, "come on now, how do you turn it off?"

He says nothing.

"Look" mercy shakes her head "What is your name?"

"Carsi" he answers.

"Okay Carsi, what can you do here? Your out numbered, blinded, and based on you mentioning able bodies I get the impression you won't be so warmly welcomed back home."

Carsi pauses and sighs, "There should be a case on the front you can pop open.

Pharah does just that, and flips a switch, followed by opening the cage, letting the captives out.

"Thank you!" They try to take off before Pharah stops them.

"Hold on, do you have somewhere to go? If not we can get you out of this jungle."

The elf speaks up, "There is a town tucked away somewhere but it's not feeling very safe lately." The elf points to Carsi, "thanks to Roulette's grunts like him."

Carsi stands in silence, Mercy takes notice.

Pharah looks around for any sign of trouble.  
"Okay then, I'll need you 3 to come with me, we can take you to a shuttle it'll be safe there and we can use it to take somewhere safe." But I'll need you to come with to that town of yours first, so we can get them somewhere safe as well."

"I guess that could work," the elf said, "Feels like Roulette's men are getting closer to finding us everyday."

"Then it's settled."

"Excuse me." There's a voice not coming from the 3 former captives.

Angela gasps lightly, "Fareeha, that toy is moving."

"What?" 

The teddy bear is carrying the egg when exiting the cage.  
"Hello, do you have some honey?"

"Okay, there's still room for surprise." Pharah said.

"Hello there, who may you be?" Mercy asks.

"Pooh."

"Huh?"

"Winne the Pooh."

"...Pooh...?"

Pharah gestures to the direction of the shuttle, "lets get going."

On the way back to the shuttle Carsi has his head down, swimming in his thoughts when he tries to speak to Angela and Fareeha.  
"Look you don't have a reason to trust me but you're right, if they see me like this they'll toss me aside, but..."

"Out with it, what are you getting at?" Pharah asks.

"I... I have a sister, she's not like me though she's innocent and where I come from people can get use to ghouls, but in these parts... with people unfamiliar with a ghoul is..."

Fareeha and Angela look to each other, their eye say all that needs to be said, they know what he's implying, thanks to the history surrounding Omnics.

"Alright, just don't think your getting off the hook." Mercy answers, "And we might be able to make a deal, if you can give us some information on what to look out for."

Carsi nods at the suggestion, "Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

"So what about the people you were with? Aren't you furious that they're gone?"

"Nah, I kinda hated them, everyone was kinda out for themselves for the most part."

They all return to the shuttle, when Spyro notices Pooh holding that egg.  
"Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"Oh hello." Pooh Bear says, "Is this your egg?"

"Kind of, could you hand it over?"

"Okay."  
Winnie hands over the egg to Spyro.  
The dragon caresses it with his paw, "Huh, they usually hatch when I get close."

"Didn't think you'd be the big brother type." Chloe said.

Spyro just laughs gently.

Everyone gets inside save for Pharah and the elf, who go to the tucked away town inside another enclosure spacious enough to hold a few buildings that belonged to some kind of western ghost town.  
Meanwhile the shuttle is flying it's way back to Numbani. On the way back Mercy communicates with the Numbani authorities and Republic city police.

**Back at the Sato Estate.**

** **** **

Yama and Steph are just outside in a yard playing with Rosie and Naga with Alvin Junior and The Pokemon of Chloe Price the Ching Shih the Totodile and Biscuit the Rockruff.  
AJ starts kicking around a beach ball for all the animals to chase.

"Get it', get it!" Yama shouts out to the Pokemon, Biscuit and Ching Shih make chase for the ball but Naga intercepts and caresses the ball for herself, Rosie paws it away from under the polar bear dog which then lands in Steph's hands, she instinctively throws it to Yama to avoid the impending pupper (plus a croc) stampede.

"Hey!" Yama smacks it upward in the air which Naga tries to reach.  
Rosie pins it to a tree, Ching Shih, climbs on Rosie and hops onto the ball and starts rolling it away.

Korra and Chloe are watching from the doorway.  
"Well" the Avatar says, "They're sure keeping busy, aren't they?"

"No kidding I can barley keep up with them." The blur haired punk replied, "At least the kids seem to like Steph and Yama a bunch."

"Yeah, Willy doesn't make anything explode with Yama around..."

"Or Joel, he tends to scare people."

The front doorbell starts buzzing. "I'll get it." Asami goes to answer as she passes by the kitchen where Omar and Dorian seem to be chatting about while preparing dinner, "Oh Lin, something the matter?"

Lin sees Clementine and Violet sitting just outside the the front door talking and Willy darting across her view with Lousie slowly following. "Well this place is keeping lively isn't it?"

"I guess you can say." Asami wears a gentle smile on her face.

"I was actually in the neighborhood, when I got a call from this rectangular phone, and there's a situation I need your help on."

"Oh sure, just let me get Korra," Asami turns around-"KORRA!"

"Ah!" Iron Bull just happened to be walking by.

"Oh! Sorry Bull."

Korra pokes her head out from another ro "Yees? Lin? What brings you here?"

"Well," Lin looks to Bull first, "Actually you know a thing or two about spotting criminals don't you Bull?"

"Is this another job offer?" Iron Bull has been offered a position at the RCPD before but declined.

"Members of Overwatch Fareeha Amari aka Pharah and Angela Ziegler aka Mercy, were scouting out in an unfamiliar jungle..."  
She explains what Angela has told her so far and the gist of what Carsi has told her.  
They're heading to a seedy, guarded city, where most people are looking out for themselves and to make whatever profit they can, there are other towns around that are leached off of and Overwatch wants to get them somewhere safer.

"Okay then, The situation seems clear," Korra goes to change into more suitable attire for a mission.  
She encounters Max along the way who appears to have heard that conversation.  
"Everything okay Max?"

"No... I mean, well seems like you've got some Avatar business."

"Yeah, people are in trouble and we have to help them."

"Right of course," Max pauses "are you sure Dorian is going to be fine with us?"

Korra chuckles a bit "What, you don't trust him? Wait, he didn't put up another wisp puppet show?"

"No he didn't put on a pupp... Well maybe a little." Max sighs, "You'll be careful right?"

Korra rubs the top of Max's head, "Of course, you don't have to worry."

"Would you happen to need any time powers? Maybe in case something goes wrong?" Max looks nervous.

Korra's hand moves to Max's should planted, "Look, I'm not doubting what you're capable of, I've seen it myself."

"But..."

"If this is something you want to pursue... I think you need more time before you're ready."

"More self defense lessons, yeah I know." 

Max has been going back and forth regarding whether she wants to go on super powered adventures or just live a normal life lately, actually being with people who were fictional not that long ago and living with them as they breath, eat, scratch themselves when they think no one is looking, has made a lot of shifts in perspective.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" Korra gives her a calm smile yet there's. Hint of concern.

Max smiles back. "Take care."  
While she understands, she still wishes there was a way to know what'll happen.

Back to the playing dogs, Steph takes a moment to sit while she gives Biscuit a scratch behind the ears before going to sit on Chloe's lap.  
Steph momentarily spaces out at the home when she starts to see Max through the walls, looking a little down.  
"What the-" this hasn't happened since the Tarkatan and Talon attack months ago, "I'll be right back."  
She goes indoor to talk to her, "Max? Everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Max seemed to have been in her own head.  
"Korra's heading out for a mission."

"Oh, worried?"

"Worried, anxious... maybe, maybe I'm feeling... Fomo?"

"Seriously? So what, you want to go and fight crime?"

"Not when you say it like that, geez."

"I didn't mean to put you down, but you really want to go out fighting? I mean I know you got time powers but you haven't had a real fight have you?"

"Not counting Asami and Bull's lessons? No. I just don't know what I want to do, I still have powers, changed up but it's still there."

Steph puts a hand on max's shoulder, making eye contact, "If you want I can take you to a gym Yama tends to... to... uh... Wha?"  
"Huh?!"

Steph's mind went fuzzy for a second, vision going blurry just as fast and she sees herself, hand on shoulder. She backs up and turns but her perspective doesn't change, she sees herself moving away from herself until she shakes her head, vision back to normal.  
She rubs her forehead in silence.

Max gets closer in concern, "Steph what happened?" She leans in to meet her gaze.

Steph silently raises and eyebrow and puts her index finger on Max's forehead.

"Hmm."

"Shh- let me concentrate."

Steph's eyes glow very briefly. "Hey, can you turn around and walk back and forth?"

"I-"

"Humor me Max?"

"Fine."  
She does as Steph asks, Steph is still, not facing Max,s direction, but can from Max's perspective.

"Whao, Max I think I can see through your eyes." Steph exclaimed.

"What? You have powers?"

"Well, yeah, I didn't say anything but remember when we were attacked by that huge brute monster man? And Chloe and AJ kept kicking him in the dick? Is that a thing with Chloe? Anyway when I said to attack the bicep I saw it glow like a weak spot and just now I saw you from outside, through the wall."

"Really now? There's no reason not to believe you. So basically you have Eagle or Detective vision?"

"Well it sounds less cool when you say it like that." 

"Really? But it's such a useful ability." 

"I appreciate that..." Steph looks like a lightbulb appeared above her head. "Say, why don't I adjust a new perspective on Korra?"

"You mean see through her eyes?" Max pauses for a bit "Yeah, if you don't mind narrating what happens if there's some action."

"Sure I can put my Adam skills to use I guess."

Korra comes out in her usual attire.

"Korra!" Steph quickly runs to the avatar and hugs her while concentrating, she can see from her perspective now.  
"K, bye!" Steph runs off.

"Oh okay... What was that about?" Korra shrugs and head to the front door.

Max holds on to Steph's arm to escort her to a couch.

Steph somewhat objects "It's okay Max I can still see in front of me, I just have to be aware."

They pass by Omar and Dorian. 

Dorian looks concerned, "Something happen?" 

"Nah Steph just has powers to see through people's eyes."

"Oh well then carry on."

Omar looks confused. "That's it? You're curious at all what that's all about?

"If your so curious, I suppose I have an artifact that can show what she sees."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the front entrance, Lin has called the called in the the shuttle that carried Mercy and the others.  
Now it's Mercy, Carsi, Frazer, Nadine, Sam, Spyro and Pooh, the latter 5 won't be joining as Mercy directed them to a facility that'll be used to locate people and locations for people looking their way home as Korra, Asami and Bull go to enter it.

Asami leans down to pet the purple dragon, "Hey! Welcome back, what brings you here?"

"Oh Well", Spyro produces the egg he had from thin air. "I'm going to find a place to get this egg hatched and get this teddy bear named home.

"Wait" Korra interrupts "Where did that egg come from?"

"Magic pockets all dragons have them."

"If you say so..."

"Hello, I'm Winnie the Pooh, do you have some honey?"

Asami is a little confused by the name of the bear more than it being a talking teddy bear. "Sorry, I don't have any on me."

"Here you Ted." Iron Bull gives Winnie a flask, 

He sips and coughs a little, "Oh, it tastes warm?" And continues sipping.

Asami gives a disapproving glare at Bull.

"What? Its honey."

The bear loses balance a bit "Oh I'm feeling a little wibbly wobbly"

In the estate.  
Dorian has set up an artifact that looks like a triangular mirror, connecting it's magic to what Steph sees,  
everyone else is joining in and watching what's going on.  
"He probably figured a toy bear couldn't get drunk." Dorian said.

"I mean, how does he even eat?" Steph questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra, Asami, Iron Bull, Mercy and Carci are on their way back to Pharah's location while the others were all dropped off to a community center made to support and shelter people recently made homeless by the jointing cities, currently it's being overseen by a Ryan Choi and Mei-Ling Zhou who have both done their best making people welcome and comfortable.  
Zhu Li has made arrangements, working with Sato Industries and other companies to make this center to bring each of the communities together.  
The center also serves as a hub for people to find friends and family.

Back to the shuttle, Mercy has finished talking to Mei to see if the other group is off to a good start.  
"Well then it looks like things are off to a good start over there, apparently Dr. Choi has been laughing hysterically at the sigh of a drunken Pooh."

"Oh geez." Asami sighed, "I guess people aren't big fans of bears?"

Angela somewhat eyes Asami from the side, "There's some context for that particular bear, though not necessarily his fault." 

"What do you mean?"

Angela faces Asami more directly, "Oh you know, just another dark chapter in history I'm sure you have yours, for someone like Choi I think he's allowed to have his laugh."

Korra is seated her arms and legs crossed. "I see, I guess it hasn't totally settled in yet just how many different histories there are now."

"That is true...oh, I don't think we've made proper introductions yet, I'm Angela Amari Ziegler, on mission please refer to me as Mercy, and this," Angela points to Carsi, "Is Caris, he's not an undead zombie, he's alive, he insist on that being known."

The rest give their names as well.

Bull looks at him with suspicion, lightly holding up a big hammer, not separating Carsi's appearance from what he knows of undead, but he is also in a flying ship and the ghoul looks to be blind.

"Hold on..." Korra starts to ponder, on hearing Angela's name "I've heard that name before, were you at Air Temple Island?"

Angela pauses for a second, "Oh yes that island with all those monks right?"  
During that merging Pharah and Mercy were flying off at high speed and suddenly crashed into on of the islands towers incapacitating them for a bit.  
"There was also a beautiful giant doggie the size of a bear!" 

"That would be Naga, she's my polar bear dog" Korra responds as a proud polar bear dog mom. 

"She's your?!" Angela's face lights up, "When this is settled would you mind... letting me umm, uhh."

"You want to play with her dog?" Iron Bull questions the line of thought, "just so you know there's more back home and they can get wild."

Angela looks expectantly at Korra.

Korra laughs quietly "Sure I don't see why not."

"We've got a pretty full house mostly kids." Asami said.

"Sounds rowdy." Angela replied.

"Sometimes, lucky for me and Korra we've somehow taken in a bunch of kids who can take care of themselves, a lot of their previous lives were pretty hard."

"I see, not everyone is so lucky after a massive merging whether it's fending for themselves or winding up somewhere safe, that's why we're here, this is to get people out of a hostile environment."

"So..." Iron Bull stands up but loses his balance before grabbing on to a handle from the ceiling, "okay... This is new to me, what's the plan?"

"The first order of business, is to meet up with Fareeha Amari Ziegler, Pharah, she is talking with a small town of stragglers, she's likely convinced them to leave the jungle through this drop ship."

"And while things are sorting out said stragglers can stay at the community center."

The drop ship lands just outside the secluded town greeted by Pharah and some more people, but not all of them, as some decided to stay behind for people they've had taken away to come back.  
After transferring the townsfolk into the ship it flys off back to Republic city.

Pharah greets Korra Asami and Bull.  
"So this is the team? I've heard good things about you Korra."

"Really? I hope I live up to your expectations." Korra replied.

Pharah then looks to Bull. "And you're... Iron.. Bull? Umm nice horns?"

Bull chuckles, "I take it you've never seen a Qunari?"

Pharah shakes her head "Never even heard that word."

>bb<  
Everyone is gathered around the artifact mirror for channeling Steph's perception of Korra's perspective for everyone to see"

"Shit Max it's actually them, married and meeting with Korrasami!" Chloe whispers to Max.

"This is awesome" Max responds, "I hope we can see them fight together."

Yama looks confused, "What are you talking about? Do they all know each other?"

Steph scratches the back of her head, "Not as far as I know beyond some art and comparisons between fans."

"And fanfics." Max said. 

>bb<

"So from what the people told me in town, Roulette's territory dresses itself up as a high class city with luxury available rapped in some phoned in bureaucracy, " she looks to Mercy, "So you and I can't really wear our suits out and about."

"That's not entirely true." Carsi speaks up, "It's made up of a couple of towns formerly known for rampant street gangs fighting, criminal operations, ivory tower types legalizing everything but murder all meshed together to make some big phony glamor city looking to expand through most of this massive jungle, all kinds of colorful characters walk about freely pushing their weight to climb up."

"Okay, that takes care of that, anything else?"

"I would suggest going in there as if you were part of the rat race."

"Huh?" A rat person was standing by the entrance of the town overhearing the conversation.

"Not you Westly." Fareeha said.

Carsi continues, "There's a lot of freelance work, taking over territories or small businesses, security, all that. Just act like you're a part of that life and you can make your way around."

"Just one thing, the people staying behind here are expecting us to bring back their people and it sounds like you're suggesting we take on multiple jobs for a bunch scum bags."

Carsi is quite for a moment mumbling to himself, "Well I suppose you can make a big enough ruckus that'll get Roulette's attention."

Asami raises an eyebrow to Carsi "You want us to start a fight? Just like that?"

"Just ask around for the big boss and use Roulette's real name; Veronica Sinclair, she doesn't take kindly to just anyone using her real name."

"So she has an ego? Or wants to maintain an air of mystique?"

"No clue, never tried to find out, on account of the muscle used to make an example."

Bull moves a head feeling very sure of he path ahead.  
"So, we head out, ask for Veronica, make a scene, and then when we get her attention and that's when push to get people out. Is that it?"

"That sound right, but I think Carsi should stay behind." Angela gives him an earpiece to communicate while in the city.

The gang gets closer to the city, with Pharah scouting ahead until she sees a sign 'welcome to Astra Vegas Metro City!'  
She puts on a helmet half shaped like a birds head and you of a beak, seeing though the beak shaped visor she uses an enhanced scope to get a better look.  
"Nos Astra and Metro City? The former is completely foreign to me. Any of you know of a Nos Astra?" She speaks to the others through an earpiece.

None of the group know that name save for Carsi's third hand knowledge.  
"It's supposedly from a planet of blue alien women, that's where a lot of the order comes from, for whatever reason those blue women don't seem to mind ghouls as much as other people do."

Pharah sends a signal up in the sky for everyone to see.  
They reach past the outskirts of the city, it shows off plenty of clashing styles between the obvious Vegas motif and the what looks to be a hardened city from early 2000s or late 90s mashed together amidst a series of sleek towers Andover futuristic looking buildings. Most being about the same size as the talkers buildings from the other parts of the cities, while having a series towers and skyscrapers with a curve about their shapes.

"This place feels wrong." Bull said, "the people and the location are at odds."

Korra looks around in respond to his words, "Yeah I think I see it, there's something in these peoples eyes like their holding back something."

Mercy looks at the flashy signs and billboards scattered about advertising a one show or another when an amphibious looking person, tall with elongated limbs walks I front of her, eyeing up her and Pharah's gear.

"Say that's some nice gear you've got there, who's your supplier? I don't recognize this design for human armor."

"What's it to you?" Pharah remarks.

"Oh forgive me, seeing your suits I couldn't help myself, your armor design wouldn't it? My company is always looking to expand and we can pay you quite-"

"Maybe if you can answer a question first."

"Oh, Certainly! What is it?" 

"How do we reach Veronica Sinclair?"

"Huh?"

"Veronica Sinclair, do you know of her?"

The amphibian looks nervous, "You- you must be new here, that's not a name you want to just toss around here."

Pharah speaks louder, "So you're saying you don't know Veronica Sinclair?"

A few other people nearby look towards them, some walk away or inside a house.

"Okay! You're clearly looking for trouble I'm out of here!"  
The amphibian leaves.

Asami looks toward where the people left. "Well now we have an idea how effective using her name is."

Iron Bull makes a suggestion to try out a tavern. "Either one that looks particularly dirty or filled with important looking people, in places like that it should get more results."

They split up looking for both types of bars at the same time and plan to meet up soon after.  
Like before they are with glaring eyes and warnings.  
They eventually meet up in a more secluded district within a spacious alley by warehouse and construction equipment.

"That should be enough I think we've turned plenty of heads asking around." Korra said.

Asami noticed fewer people on the street as they all met up.  
"I think their own to us especially with the way we look all together. I'm seeing less people walking a about to."

"We are definitely be followed." Bull replied. "I noticed a few followers from rooftops."

Pharah and Mercy are descending down scoping out anyone from above nearby, being two 

Showing up armed and asking the wrong question around town seems to be getting the attention they're looking for.

"Seem like we've got company." Mercy says.

12 come from the alleys entrance, what looks to be mostly buff street thugs , three men each in in either blue, red and green clothing. 3 gruesome slim looking creatures with not much thought in their heads and, and a larger reptilian looking brutes with wide-set eyes, a hump on their shoulders and natural armor on their heads.  
One of the thugs speaks up, "Heard you've been asking around for Roulette, thing is nobody seems to recognize any of your descriptions, so what the hell you planning got some kind of death wish?!"

"People here know better than to call for Roulette like this." Another said.

"I'll cut to the chase" pharah said, taking her helmet off, we've got a big list of people in this town we would like to escort out of this city and the fastest way to do that is through Roulette, she does call the shots around here right?"

"Seriously that's why? Are stupid or something what makes you think Roulette's gonna give you the time a for that?"

One of the big reptile folk chimes in, "workers, fighters, indentured servants, you're not taking anyone with you." He makes a gesture upward, 2 red dots of light pointing at the group from the warehouse by 2 snipers.

In seeing this Korra presents to surrender, holding her hands in the air.

"Looks like your friend got the right idea." One of the thugs say.

Korra sweeps her hands without moving her arms metalbending the guns from the snipers and dropping them to the ground twisted into each other.

"What? It's a bender!" The man in red shouts.

The large reptilian shouts out "Vorcha, shoot them!"

The gruesome creatures starts to reach for guns when Korra just pulls them away with metalbending.

The Vorcha look at each other and try charging forward.  
Korra lunges a fist forward airbending a small tornado carrying the vorcha off and slamming them to a wall.

"Ah! It's the Avatar!" The man in green runs off 

Korra chuckles, "Look at that, a Triple Triad member with some brains, anyone else wants to run off?"

One of the reptilians growls "Fine I handle this LIKE A KROGAN!"  
The krogan charges and so do the thugs bear fisted or armed with a knife and pipe.

Pharah shoots a concussive blast at them and the charging Krogan the other Triple Triad members leap above bending fire and water at the group, which Korra deflects away, when the other Krogan rams into Korra and attempts to grapple Pharah who flies upward followed by the 2 on the roof jumping down to grab on to her.  
Mercy flies up whacking them in the head with her staff.

Iron Bull goes for the other Krogan with 2 punches to his head, the Krogan responds with making a move to tackle Bull to a wall pinning him as Bull strikes the Krogan with his elbows but the Krogan slams his body into Bull, Throwing him to the ground.

Asami has her gauntlet out, kicks the firebending Triad in the head, while palm striking the waterbending Triad with her shock gauntlet.  
The thug with an iron pipe takes it around Asami's neck but Korra quickly bends it away from her and uses it to cuff his wrist with a wire, yanking him to her as she spins to a flaming kick to the thugs chest tossing him away and bending the former pipe into iron rope wrapping around him as the kick sends him flying.  
The that rammed into her attempts to do so again but she quickly stomps her foot down and raise a platform below her as the Krogan slams to the newly formed pillar as Asami streams out electricity from her glove shocking the large reptile, Korra then hops down the opposite end, strikes forward to push the Krogan back with force from the pillar.

Mercy takes one of the snipers off of Pharah and flies downward to throw them into one of the other thugs getting up and Pharah does the same.  
Pharah then sees Bull struggling with the other Krogan and one more thug with a knife striking at him so she quickly rocket thrusts towards them with a propelled punch nocking the thug out and staggering the Krogan with the back of her landing on him, the Krogan makes to grab hold of Pharah but before he could Iron Bull head locks him with the thugs knife and prys at his head plate and rips it off, the Krogan screaming at the process, Bull then hits the krogan's head with his own plate knocking the reptile out.

The remaining Krogan shuffles from the wall and pillar in a daze looking up he sees everyone that came with him beaten with only him left, the gang surrounding the Krogan.  
"Okay, okay, I wasn't prepared for this shit, since when do benders control multiple elements?"

"Well?" Pharah calls his attention, "Ready to cooperate? Or is this guy gonna have to give you the same treatment as your friend?"

The Krogan looks at the down one from the other end, seeing his plate removed from his head, his eyes widen. "Alright! I'll... I'll see what I can do."  
He lifts up his wrist and an orange hologram forms around his forearm he fiddles with it, an image of a map, "any of you have an Omni-Tool?"

Asami gets out a smartphone, "I have a rectangle phone" she says unsure if it'll help."

"Okay."

Before doing anything else, there's a kind of hissing sound from a distance followed by "mooooooooo!"  
Mercy looks confused as does everyone else save for the Krogan.  
"Is that a cow?"

The hissing gets louder and faster till a large slam hits a rooftop, 3 large robots each with mechanical heads for a body with synthetic animalistic legs.

Iron Bull gets his hammer that's sheathed on his back, "What the fuck are those things?"

The Krogan laughs, "meet the Gekko!"

The Gekko drop down to ground level, one brushes it's feet on the ground and charges forward, Korra responds with a leap forward, "looks like more metal," and rips open the first gekko's face and bends it into a shape to slash at another, and metalbend at the thirds legs, not realizing they're not metal, when the third quickly sweep kicks her away.

"Korra!" Asami retaliates by shocking the same Gekko's legs causing it to stand on one.  
But a small turret on its top starts shooting and Asami quickly ducks away as Iron Bull runs forward swinging his hammer at the turret turning and jamming it to start shooting at the other Gekko, said Gekko, retaliates by kicking the shooter, toppling over machine on one leg.

Mercy tries to get to Korra but the remaining standing Gekko, but it shoots out a cable that latches on to her and releases a tasting shock.

Pharah gets her rocket launcher out and shoots away at the strange robot, it fires back hitting her armor until Korra launches out a stalagmite underneath the Gekko lifting its front 'face' and pinning to the wall making it unable to fight back from Pharah's rockets until it's destroyed.

Meanwhile Iron Bull is busy hammering down the toppled over Gekko with Asami electrifying it and Mercy boosting their strength with the blue stream from her staff until the Gekko stops writhing.

The Krogan is silent and annoyed, "Well, shit."  
His omni-tool, appears and a woman's voice comes out from it.

"Excellent! Someone thought the descriptions of the people asking for me sounded familiar, and with their reaction I'd thought it'd be entertaining to introduce you to Astra Vegas' more colorful residents.  
If you truly wish to meet with me then fine, I think we can make an arrangement, I do love putting on a show for my audience."  
The message ends.

Mercy brushes herself off, "Seems straightforward enough."  
Looking at the surroundings, the beaten enemies and fallen robots and what Roulette said at the end of her message, it's clear what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before thinking up Bull fighting a Krogan, I recall an explanation in in some fighting games how crossovers handle varying levels of power, worlds merging together, power shifting around, blah blah blah MKvsDC, Injustice mega pills that somehow make guns and pigs stronger and a reason someone said for Frank West being able to fight Thanos in MvCI, so expect that, I'm not the biggest fan of overly power cosmic level characters, so that should be fun, Therapeutic? Is that the right word? Whatever I'll do what feels good.


	6. Chapter 6

The gang now follows the directions from Roulette heading deeper into the city to meet up with her.  
Passing through all mater of kiosks both modern and futuristic, flashy barkers encouraging people to step inside their establishments.

Neon signs and holograms are at odds with competing to get the most attention for their shows or restaurants. Depicting people in suits with large hammed up grins of humans and other races, a moon with a winking face holding 2 classic sci-fi blasters, an Asari holding a miniature of a beach.

"There's a lot of nauseating lights all over." Bull said.

"No kidding," Asami responded "Even with Varrick I've never seen anything like this is way too much stimulation.

They arrive at a plaza to a hotel with someone waiting for them.  
"Andraste's ass, Bull! I knew it!"

Iron Bull looks to the addresser. "Krem? Is that you?"  
Iron Bull had a team of his own called Bull's Chargers a well know Mercenary band that did jobs for nobles and villagers alike.  
Bull was use to seeing him in armor, but he's dressed in more modern casual looking clothing, he also has an elven woman with him but a bit closer to Bull, in some light leather armor.  
"Skinner..." Iron Bull goes to hug the both of the.

"You know them Bull?" Asami ask.

Bull nods "Yes they're a part of my crew, I didn't want to get to get my hopes, I certainly didn't expect to see you here, where are the rest of the Chargers?"

"In this city, which is why we're out here, you see..." Kreme looks at Skinner.

"They're all held prisoner by Roulette." The elf finished.

Iron Bull's eye and brows go tense "She's got my crew? Well, it just happens we're looking for her."

"I know." Krem replied, "Me and Skinner are working under her, if we don't do what she says... Well you get the idea."

Skinner looks disgusted at the words "Roulette likes to keep people wrapped around her fingers." 

Bull is looks at Skinner "And how exactly are you not a prisoner Skinner? With your temperament..."

"I've been doing the fighting."

Krem nods, "Part of the non-powered devision and I'm basically managing her, and making sure and her and the rest of the Chargers out of trouble until we can find a plan out amidst all the killer machines and muscle."

Angela palms the top of her forehead, "It seemed at first she wanted us to do a simple job and leave, I assumed watching us fight she didn't want to take any risks."

"Turns out Roulette's more ambitious." Fareeha responds. 

Asami looks around to see if there are any cameras around the building.  
"Any chance she could be listening in on us?"

"Carsi?" Fareeha calls to her earpiece.

"Oh definitely," Carsi answered, one of the cities meshed in had cameras planted all over.

Fareeha sighs, "Guess we're gonna have to wing it when we go in."

"This way." Krem directed.

As they all walk inside the hotel, there's a woman siting from a distance watching them. "Ms. Roulette, I've found something you might be interested in, I sensed some kind of energy coming off of one of them however she doesn't seem to be aware... Different from the magic I know of."

"Can you trace it?"

"Of course, i just need a closer look."

"Good, should make for some useful insurance, now get over here they're on their way."

"Yes, ma'm." The spying woman walks towards the hotel.

The gang heads over to a large suite filled with plenty of luxuries, piano, a wall of drinks, fountain, giant windows.  
A woman sitting on a couch in a red dress with one exposed window to the side revealing a long green dragon tattoo from one leg wrapping around her body upward reaching the opposite shoulder. small tinted glasses, and hair pulled back in a bun.  
"Welcome, so you're the ones causing that commotion outside, as you can probably tell..."   
She gets up and does a light bow of her head to the group.  
"I am Roulette."

"We've heard so much about Roulette." Angela said.

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard many colorful stories about me, but I don't know who any of you are, Cremisius, can you introduce me?"

Krem does just that. When he finishes the woman spying catches up to them, standing next to Roulette, she's got on a light robe that covers her upper body and a hood on. Her gaze is fixed on Korra.

Roulette claps her hands together, "So, I'd offer something to drink but I'd rather know why complete strangers were asking for me and what happened to the shipment that never made it back here?"

Asami scowls at the mention of shipment, "Shipment? You mean people."

"Oh, now now, I'm running a business and part of that requires finding potential competitors or able bodies for Battarians, the ones with 4 eyes, to trade in, and Spacers Choice loves putting people in dept."

Korra looks disgusted at the sight of Roulette, "Wow, you're not even trying to hide how much of a scumbag you are."  
As Korra says that she notices the woman staring at her, she grows a concerned look on her face and directs her attention back to Roulette.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Sato estate.

Everyone watching with Steph's newfound powers and Dorian's relic.  
Steph feels an unease crawling up to her. "It feels like she's staring right at me".

Dorian looks concerned, was the staring woman aware of Steph's perception?   
There have been conversations with Dorian, Ellie and Clementine about what went down Mileena was around.   
The idea of teleportation magic in Dorian's world was impossible yet he was once sent to the future, that was also thought impossible and he recalls surveillance spells being detected along with flying machines and everything else that has happened, he takes the mirror everyone was watching though and deactivates it.  
"Steph, put your vision back to normal."

She does what he says. "Why did you tell me to do that? I thought you wanted to know how they were doing."

"I didn't like the look on that woman's face and with what you said, I don't want to take any risks, for all we know she could've traced your powers back to here."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Roulette's suite 

The woman staring suddenly shakes her head and looks disappointed.

Roulette notices her, "Don't mind my assistant she's just under a bit of stress," Roulette stands upright in confidence, "When I have people asking for me by name and are as good at fighting as you are I think it's best to drop all pretenses, so you want to get people out of here? To what? Hide back in those hovels in the middle of a jungle?"

Fareeha takes out a list of names of people they want in their custody.

Roulette takes and reads it. "Well this is a tall order, I recognize some of these names but not all of them are under me... Tell you what you take part in my show, and I'll see what I can do."

Bull's mind goes to his team, for a while he hasn't met anyone from his world so he suspected he and Dorian were the only one they knew were around.  
But now he knows his team is somewhere around.  
"You have my men, I want them back, Krem and Skinner already told such."

"Krem and Skinner? So you're with those other loud mouths. You're asking a lot of me."

Bull steps forward with a scowl, "I'm not asking." 

"Bull!" Korra tries to stop him.

Roulette moves to a bookcase that turns around to a press of a button, it reveals multiple monitors.  
"Here you go," she turns one of them on.

"Dalish, Grim, Rocky, Stitches, and a few more." Bull watches the screen, he sees his team in a holding cell, he sighs to himself. "Just tell us what you want."

The group is escorted to another room with a secret elevator leading underground to an arena, a large audience cheering for a fight between an anthropomorphic hippo with a scarf fighting a white tiger with extra tufts of fur on its limps.  
There are multiple Vorcha lying around which the hippo stomps at launching them in the air for the hippo to catch and throw at the tiger, which responds by roaring out and summoning large shards of ice, the hippos hands turn to flame to attack said ice.

Roulette spreads her arms apart, "Underneath this luxury hotel is my gladiatorial arena of heroes, metahumans and mystical creatures! And you two," Roulette points at Korra and Pharah, "You're going to put on a show for me."

An announcers voice booms across the arena, "Here's your winner, The Murray!"  
A crow cheers aloud, "what's this? It looks like our host Roulette has made an appearance with some guests!"

"I that's our que." Roulette gestures Korra and Pharah, briefly placing the tips of her fingers on Korra's collar, "Come now."

In seeing that, Asami stares daggers at Roulette's back as the three enter the battlefield.

Roulette puts on a headset and addresses the audience.  
"Greetings everyone, I you're all enjoying the show because I've got a special treat for you."  
She pause for the crowed to cheer out, Pharah rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure some of you are familiar with with those frightful robots the Gekkos, here we have a rare case of fighters who can hold their own against multiple of those machines, I present to you Korra the Avatar, an elemental bender that can manipulate multiple elements! And Pharah, armed in her flight suit she can rain down a flurry of rockets on her foes!"

The audience cheers of in anticipation.  
Roulette's assistant's form disappears and reappears next to Roulette, and teleports out of the battlefield, warping back to Asami, Bull and Mercy, smiling with an assured face.

A force field forms around the battlefield with the top being left open as 2 Gekkos are dropped down to the field.  
The 2 machines stand up and screech.

Korra thrusts an arm forward with an open hand pointing at one of the Gekko, it   
Juts out, Korra sweeps her hand to the other Gekko knocking the 2 into each other.   
She conducts the one she has upward and slams it downward to the one knocked down, blowing both of the machines up.

The crowed cheers at the display not use to seeing Gekkos taken out so swiftly.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Roulette address the crowed. "However, it's plain to see our guests have barley broken a sweat, why don't we even the odds?"

"What are you doing?" Angela asks defensively.

"Just evening the odds." Roulette holds out a small device and presses on a button, when she touched on Korra's chest she planted a bug that clawed up to around her neck on the press on the button, it then extends a cable around Korra's neck to form a collar.

"What is this?" Korra exclaimed, more Gekkos enter the field.  
"Does this mean I can't metalbend?" She tries to manipulate the Gekko like before, but as soon as one of them is lifted by her the collar begins to give Korra a shock, the pain breaks her concentration.  
"Wonderful... Guess it was too much to hope it would be that easy."

"You okay Korra?" Pharah asks.

"I'm fine, we just need a different game plan now." Korra gets a feel for the ground, it looks like earth but she can't sense anything from it, more metal than earth anyway.  
Luckily she has a water skin hidden behind her person, to deal with the machines.

Pharah propels up and starts firing rockets from above while avoiding the gunfire of the Gekko's machine guns above their snouts.  
After a few direct hits from Pharah's rockets, one of the Gekko leap above to match her height, to which she reacts to a concussive blast, just not fast enough to stop it from closing the distance between the two, as it blast does knock the Gekko away making it land on it's back but it also knocks back Pharah to the forcefield separating the fighters from the crowd.

The other kicks at Korra, she dodges over its leg with Airbending and opens up her water skin to bend water under its feet and freezes the water tripping over the Gekko.  
She then turns the ice into water and sends it into its mounted gun barrels and clogs them up as ice again.

The Gekko tries try ram Korra which, Pharah swoops down in a rocket propelled shoulder tackle to its legs then turns round and shoots the other, destroying it.  
Korra forms two fire daggers from her fists to saw open its hull and waterbends the ice out and sends the water into the Gekko's circuitry.

"Well look at this." Roulette speaks to the crowed, "Even with a handicap placed on her, Korra is still capable of dealing damage!"

"Oh sure just ignore me like that company does." Pharah complained to herself.

"Are we done now!?" Korra shouted out. 

Roulette makes a slight grin.

The ground below Korra and Pharah glows, what was a solid desert ground turns into a shanty town taken over by vegetation.

Even more Gekkos are sent with different weapons mounted to them.  
Korra and Pharah continue on against the numbers and new environment.

"How much longer are you going to make them fight those robots? You've got your show!" Angela has grown furious at the length the fight is going.  
Asami and Bull standing behind her, looking tensed.

"You want those people don't you? Then let them fight." Roulette responds.  
Her assistant get in between the 3 and Roulette.

As the battle goes on Korra and Pharah have taken out about 3 out of 7 more Gekko when one makes to catch Pharah in the air with a launch of a whip-like cable to her leg to pull her down.  
Korra slashes it with a fire dagger and thrusts wind at a shanty shack blowing the pieces of metal and plants over the Gekko's view as it's shot from behind by Pharah.  
Another kicks apart a shack behind her sending the debris in her direction as it moves to stomp at Pharah, her front pressed to the ground, suit preventing any crushing.  
Korra dodges around by another Gekko swinging its legs to strike her, with some more behind it, Korra makes a heavy strike of gust to take the direction of the Gekko's kick to strike another down as Pharah shoots the kicker and kickie.  
Korra then wind blasts the Gekko stepping on Pharah, pushing it back to knock over two more shacks revealing the remains robots.   
Pharah then gets back in the air to unleash her rocket barrage on the machines.

No more show up.

Roulette raises her hands in the air, "There you have everyone! Let's give it up to our challengers! Korra and Pharah!"

The crowed cheers aloud.  
The forcefield dissipates, Korra and Pharah walk out of the battleground, back to Roulette.  
"You okay?" Fareeha asks Korra.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" 

"Nothing my Angela won't be able to make better."

Korra chuckles.

"You know, other than the part where fighters are bring held against their will that was kinda fun, maybe there's a safer more sanctioned fight arena out there." Fareeha remarks.

"I'd rather take this place down first... But maybe."

"Yeah."

Korra focuses her gaze on Roulette as they approach closer.   
"So? Are you going to hold your end of the bargain?"

"Of course" Roulette said, "I'll start pushing names around, for the people you asked for."

"And my men to right?" Iron Bull questions.

Roulette sighs, "Yes, yes, go wait in the lockers my assistant will show you the way."

They are taken to a locker room used for more willing participants, leaving Krem and Skinner behind.

"Can someone get this off of me now?" Korra points to the color around her neck.

Asami, Bull, Angela and Fareeha are suddenly hit by a multiple green stones that starts latching on to them growing, the stone latching onto Fareeha and Angela's faces trying to pry them off.

"Jennamite?! Who-- ahhhh!" Korra's collar let's out its shocks making her go in all fours.

"Oh I don't know about that, I think it suits you." A woman with long dark hair a green shirt with 1 long sleeve and a red sash comes out from a corner, "Hello Korra, Asami."

"Jargala Omo?" 

Asami grunts, "I guess you're in you element aren't you?"

Jargala shakes her head, "And here I thought we parted on good terms, and after convincing Roulette to talk to you."

Asami struggles as the each of the Jennamite grows "You're the one who recognized our descriptions? But Krem..."

"There are a number of people with horns in town, but he heard about you after I relayed the info."

"And your working for Roulette?" Korra asks 

Jargala looks around to everyone, including the assistant, "Of course I always play with the winning team," she kneels down, turns her head and makes a wink so only Korra can see with a quick faint glance of acknowledgement.   
Korra and Asami know of Jargala, they know she's not the following type.  
"You should've known with the way you've been tossing the bosses name around she wouldn't just let this go with a deal of one performance."

While struggling to get the Jennamite off of himself, Iron Bull also noticed Korra's brief reaction to Jargala's head turn.

Back home, Yama and Steph are sitting outside on the Sato Estate.  
Yama notices Steph fidgeting.   
"Are you worried?" 

"I just want to know if they're okay, but..."

"But Dorian said it could be dangerous, we've seen them in action before, they can take care of themselves."

"Still, it couldn't hurt to take a little peek..."

"Really?" Yama sighs, "Can you try to make it quick?"

"Well actually, I don't know if I can even umm 'reconnect'." Steph tries anyway,  
After some concentrating she can see from Max's perspective again.  
"Oh guess I can except I see Chloe is climbing on top-okay--"  
She shakes her head tries again to see through Korra's perspective.

Korra slowly starts to get up catching glimpses of the Jennamite growing on the others with Jargala walking up to Korra putting an arm around her, turning their back on everyone. Steph without much control, can see inside Jargala's pockets.

"Now let's be reasonable, there's a lot of muscle in this city that Roulette..." Jargala whispers "Veronica..." And back to a regular tone, "Has control over, and you have that collar getting in your way,"   
Jargala produces some kind of small pen pointing the tip to Korra's collar and slips it into her clothes.   
"Why would we just let the Avatar slip through?"

____________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

In time the Avatar group is taken to a series of holding areas, where they see all matter of people not just fighters.  
The group is taken together in a single cell room with a energy barrier separating the rooms. Their weapons taken from them and Jennamite removed.

"For crying out loud!" Angela disgruntled "why did she has to slap those rocks at our face?"

Asami palms her forehead and sighs, "That was Jennamite it grows fast when it comes in contact with organic matter until it completely encases it."

"Yikes," Fareeha replied almost casually, "So that Jargala woman, "How do you know her?"

Asami answers, "She's part a criminal gang, called the Creeping Crystals Triad, I first met her trying to shake me down for protection money."

"Korra continues, "We eventually teamed up to stop another criminal that crossed both of us. We haven't seen her since."

"She's not normally the type to follow someone else though, she's likely planning something."

"What was that look she and Korra shared?" Bull ask.

"You noticed?," Korra asks, "Likely she's trying to reassure me she has some kind of plan or whatnot, for the time being I think we can trust her enough to get out of here at the least."

"Thinking of busting out of here?" There are more people in the same room, a slim black man in a blue jacket, baseball cap that says DedSec and has a pair of glasses.  
"Well, take a number plenty of people in Roulette's club are looking for a moment to strike."  
Several other people sitting around or sleeping both human and not. Half of them don't look like fighters.  
"Though to think with all these colorful looking heroes you'd think they'd be able to overthrow her, isn't she usually a lower tier villain?"

Korra and Asami look a bit taken aback and look at each other, he talks a bit like Max and Chloe but more casually.  
"Say, what's your name?" Asami asks.

"Marcus Holloway, and I think I know who you are, not just from the monitors in these rooms. Korra, Asami, Pharah, Mercy and," he playfully deepens his voice, "The Iron Bull!" His voice goes back to normal with a chuckle, "Ahem, yeah, I know you."

"Mmm... You wouldn't happen to have any powers? Would you?" 

"What, me...? Nah, no way, I'm just a guy."

"Right, sorry just a... hunch..."

"Anyway," Fareeha says, "how long have you and all these people been here?"

"Depends on who you ask really." Marcus replied, "I've been here for a week and change, the way people say Roulette took control as soon as everything merged together, maybe she had the right muscle at the time."

Asami recalls talk about money before, she remembers how so many different forms of currency has been brought about, "How does someone control parts of a city with money when so many people have money from different worlds?"

"Probably with all the chaos from so many different cultures coming together so suddenly nobody wanted to give up their money for something more universal, the exchange rate in these parts is a mess which you can bet plenty of companies around here took advantage of." 

"Hey!" A voice comes from a cell across shouts out, "I just saw a Qunari with a head too small for his ilk, you mind stepping up close?"

Iron Bull does just that.  
"Rocky? Is that you?"

A dwarf is standing across with his hands pressed to the opposing barrier, "ha! We knew you'd find your way to us sooner or later."

"Just you know, not as a prisoner." A man with a shaved head joins the dwarf his name is Stitches.

There's also an elven woman with white swiped hair, Dalish and a blond man sitting on the ground Grim.

"Stitches, Dalish, and Grim! " Bull introduces them "These are the rest of my Chargers, if only we found each other under better circumstances."

Stitches looks to the outside of his cell looking for guards there's currently just one at the tail end of a hall.  
"You know Dalish's insistence on being an archer?"

"I am an archer." Dalish replied.

"She didn't have her... Bow... So they have no idea she's..." Stitches looks at Dalish and back at Bull, "You know."

"I suppose mages would be wearing a collar like me wouldn't they? " Korra said, "but why not put these things on everyone kept here against their will?"

Marcus moves closer to the gang leaning on a wall, "Well one of the cities merged here was Nos Astra, a city one bad day from turning into a violent hellhole as some would people describe it."  
"They paint it up as a high class city where 'contracts are laxed' one example being they have legalized slavery which they call 'indentured servitude' so they likely just want to make it look more pleasant by not placing a bunch of slave collars on people."

"Unless they're too powerful." Angela said, looking to Korra.  
"But how exactly would they keep prisoners in line?"

"You collect a bunch of hero type, it becomes easy to motivate them in way of threatening to kill innocents." 

Angela quotes what Carsi told her "Everything but murder is legal." 

Stitches speaks up, "Regardless, we can use this to our advantage, we just need an opening."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Republic City;   
When Steph channeled her vision to Korra, Roulette's assistant took notice and teleported after finally getting a proper beat, however she ends up off the mark appearing just outside the Sato Estate.  
She does catch a small glimps of Steph and Yama walking off and decides to follow.   
Reaching the outskirts of the estate, there's a car making way towards it, it slows down as Steph and Yama, inside is Chloe Frazer, Nadine Ross and Spyro.  
"Wait stop!" The little dragon yelled out, "Steph we were just on the way to visit you guys, is everyone home?"

"Yeah," Steph answered, "But... Actually we could use some help with something.

"Oh what do y- huh?" He sees the Assistant behind the two girls, her hand emanating dark energy, Spyro leaps out the car window and rams her.

She retaliates with a blast of dark magic from her hand to which the dragon flames at, Frazer and Nadine get out to stop her.  
The assistant hops backward and motions like she's using a throwing star and a spinning green wind darts out heading toward Nadine who hugs the ground by instinct, the wind cleaves the roof of the car off.  
By instinct, Yama leaps 7ft ahead of her with a knee to the Assistant's face.

The Assistant retaliates, with a shout, "Nosferatu!"   
A bright light surrounds Yama knocking her down as the light then travels to the Assistant, before she could move she's suddenly encased in ice from behind by Dorian from a distance.

Steph moves to give Yama a lift up, "Where did that come? I didn't know you could move like that."

Yama groans in pain, "Sorry for not brining that up in advance."

Steph notices something behind Yama's hair or the lack thereof, she can't find her ears.

As time passes and the assistant is in a circle marked with a runic symbol.  
Made by Dorian, all the while Steph explains the situation with Roulette's battle arena to Frazer, Nadine and Spyro. "Perks of having a Qunari lover, they tend to fear magic you see. Recognize her Steph?" 

"Yeah..." Steph answered.

"Didn't I say it was dangerous to use your vision like that and after you said it felt like she was looking directly at you?" 

"She was worried about the others and it's not like she stayed like that for long." Yama interjects.

He sighs, "Well what did you see?"

Steph speaks up somewhat reluctantly "It seems like they were all taken prisoner last I saw."

Dorian nods to Spyro, Spyro breaths out a flame to the frozen attacker.

"Ahh!" She shrieks out, scooping the scene around and claps her hands together, as if she means to warp out.

Nothing happens.

Dorian greets Roulette's assistant "Why hello there, please, if you don't mind, who are you and what are you doing here?"

She grunts and stays silent.

"Nadine?" 

Nadine walks into the circle with the Assistant.  
She slams and pins the assistant to the ground, twisting her arm.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase where are those people you took?"

The Assistant, groans, "What you miss you boyfriend? Ah!"

Nadine twists further.

"Okay." Dorian motions his hands in a circle making an image of a demon skull which he then sends to her.

The Assistant's eyes widen in fear.   
"C-Cervena, m-my name."

"Good, was that so hard?"

"Well that's kind of unsettling." Frazer remarks.

"I uh, I can, I can take you there really fast." Cervena said.

Nadine keeps her grip, "Hold on, maybe we should get some backup if what Steph said about that place is true."

"Oh," Chloe goes, "that Ryan and Mei? You mean?" She looks at Dorian, "They don't like like fighters at first glance but they have their fair share of stories."  
"Maybe we can get Sam to join in?"

"I think is preoccupied with finding Drake and Fisher right now."

"Sam knows how to return a favor after all, Pharah and Mercy helped us out before right?"

After a quick call Ryan Choi and Mei are on the way by shuttle along with Sam, he hasn't gotten any leads on his brother and sister in law just yet.

Steph addresses Cervena "Are there any more mages like you?" 

"None that can trace magic and teleport like me." She answers.

Steph recalls when seeing through Korra's perspective she also saw through Jargala's pockets.  
"Dorian, I know you're probably upset about leading her here but I can help, I can see through walls even through other peoples point of view. Wouldn't that help in breaking people out?"

Dorian sighs, "I'm not mad, I'm more concerned over Bull and the others being held captive... Just promise to be more careful about this, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."

"K' Dori."

Dorian sighs.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the battle arena;   
The monitors are show casing a fight with Skinner along with someone else and a couple of Vorcha using just blunt melee weapons, she handles her own but her teammate is taken down by the lot of them starting with a pipe to the head, one leaps on her back which she flips and tosses over to the others, knocking them to the ground then proceeding to slam a bat to their faces.  
When it's over, Krem comes in giving Skinner a drink and dragging the beaten teammate 

Bull watches, appreciative of Krem and Skinner keeping close.

Speakers start going off, "Bring in Thunder."

"Looks like another match is starting soon." Marcus said.

Multiple guards group up escorting a black woman in black and yellow armor body suit.

Korra turns her head to Fareeha and Angela, "Friend of yours? Looks like you got the same tailor."

"I don't know about that." Fareeha replied, "She must be something though if she needs all those guards keeping an eye on her."

"Who is this Thunder anyway Marcus?"

"Aw you see sista's a hero of freeland she-"

Asami looks surprised, "Oh she's your sister?"

"Uh, no you see as a community, we... I'll tell you later."

Fareeha and Angela giggle quietly, Asami, Bull and Korra are confused.

"Anyway she's a hero to many little people that government type tend to not care about, namely black people and many people of color of struggling neighborhoods. As for what she can do... Well, take a look for yourselves."

The monitors display Thunder in the arena which now looks like a rainforest with a couple of waterfalls scrounging it. 

A single Krogan is her opponent, armed with a sizable shotgun.

"Apparently he didn't get the memo,"

The Krogan starts firing off shots at Thunder who just slowly walks up to the shooter, shots bouncing off of her until she snatches the gun and crushes it, the Krogan responds by talking her and ramming her to a large rock, about the height of a bus.  
She holds in her breath on impact cracking the rock, she starts elbowing the Krogan's head then palm strikes the Krogan's chest backward.  
Then grabbing hold of the rock, swinging it across the ground and into the Krogan.  
The opponent takes out a sledgehammer from their back and takes a swing as Thunder's face as she comes closer.  
With a breath, she takes the hammer as if it were a slap, to which her response is a swift uppercut launching the Krogan 10ft in the air, crashing and knocking down a tree.

The gang watches with amazement,   
Bull nods, "What a woman."

Asami smirks "I'm telling Dorian" 

"Huh?! I wasn't planning anything!"

Asami giggles "Oh, you're surprisingly easy to mess with Bull."

He grumbles.

Moos start echoing in the arena 

Fareeha grunts "More of those robots? How many are there?"

When two Gekko wraps a cable on Thunder's arms, she starts spinning around swinging the two machines around in the air until they slip off her arms.  
The Gekko are launched to the boundaries at the same spot falling apart when hitting the barrier the second's impact causing the spot to go red very briefly.

Fareeha takes notice, "Habibt."

"I saw it to Lieben." Angela answers.

The screen changes view taking in a bigger scope of the arena, above it and the crowed is a protruding VIP room with a birds eye view of it all. Angela spots a faint glimpse of a red dress in said room.

"I think we may have a plan." They relay what they saw and their idea, to strike through the forcefield and crush through the VIP room when Roulette is there.

"Okay that could work," Asami said, "but the only one that could break through with that much force that we know of besides that Thunder woman is Korra."

Marcus shakes his head, "Then you should either get cozy or find a way to get them to want to make an an example of you on stage."

Korra remembers the pen Jargala snuck onto her person and takes it out, "Jargala gave me this, I wonder what I'm suppose to do with this?"

"Maybe it's a laser pen?" Marcus suggests.

"A what now?" 

"A pen that shoots a laser to cut the collar off."

"That seems a bit reaching."

"Really?" Fareeha speaks up "After fighting a bunch of leggy robots that moo?"

"Right I don't know why I even bothered questioning it."

A voice comes from the pen "Exactly." 

Korra is caught off guard, "What?"

"No need to worry Avatar it's me." Jargala is on the other end.  
"It doubles a tiny radio."

"The size of technology can be crazy."

"Right? anyway I'm sure you figured by now I want control of this territory for myself, along with other parts of the city later on of course, I'll leave you to decide when to use it and cause mayhem."

"Well, I could use you're help in getting another match for me as soon as possible."

"Mmm yeah, I can think of something, can't promise it'll be pleasant however."

"Just do whatever it is you need to."

"Hmm, on your end I need you to end up blowing fire to Roulette's face."  
There's no more sound coming from the pen.

Korra puts away the pen, "Okay...?" 

Armored guards come to their cell pointing guns at the barrier.  
"Iron Bull step forward, the rest of you back up."

"Do what they say," Angela says, "I assume their shots will pass through."

"Good."an opening forms for Iron Bull to pass through.  
The cell across does the same getting out Bull's Chargers.

Bull becomes riddled with concern, "What's going on?"

"Variety." One guard responds.

Asami whispers "Hurry up Jargala..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Ryan Choi and Mei have come over to Dorian, Steph and the others with Cervena still in the runic circle but without Nadine pinning her down.

"Okay so you essentially have X-ray vision and you can see through other peoples perspectives?" Ryan goes over a setup with Steph.

"Yeah that's me." She answered.

"Okay, okay how bout this?" Sam turns Ryan to face him, "Now, look through his eyes or whatever and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." He puts both of his arms behind his back.

Steph rolls her eyes and turns around complying, "3... 4, now it's just your pinky, you're now trying to only stick out your ring finger, now you're making a V with one hand and rubbing the middle with the other."

Frazer raises her hand, "Oh me next!"

"Enough we don't have time for this." Dorian interrupts. "So are we just going to storm in there as we are?"

"Not exactly." Ryan said, as he starts shrinking down until he disappears then grows back up his normal size except now he's in a red and blue superhero suit and mask. He then opens his palm and 3 objects start growing as well. "You three!" Addressing Chloe, Nadine and Sam throwing said items to them.  
They're each given what looks like nerf rifles.

"Umm..." Is all Sam could mutter.

"Those are bangsticks, I use to have one myself except it was more literal, but I figured with the marksmanship skills you 3 have this would be a better design for you."

"Thank you?" Chloe said.

"These look like toys." Nadine remarks.

Ryan bows his head slightly, "They fire non-lethal concussive shots, they can fend off bigger targets and frankly I don't really approve of bullets."

Nadine tests outs the bangstick in the air a strong force comes out of the barrel sounding like a concentrated geyser of steam.  
"Okay this can work."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena is pitch black, only the sound of the crowed a murmurs and shouts.

When the ground glows forming the new battleground the rest of the lights slowly go back up, a large open canyon, several wooden shacks spread out, boulders held up by contraptions uncovered it all with wooden beams keeping them from falling, Bull's Chargers Dalish and Stitches are hanging upside Downey rope, 2 others he doesn't recognize as anything other than some kind of animal folk.  
They are each hanging underneath the mass of boulders.

"What's going on here?" A little grey anthropomorphic animal girl with a long ring tail is standing next to him, "Ah! Geez your big! Am I suppose to fight you?" 

He looks at her black clothes and yellow shoes "What are you some kind of raccoon?" 

"I'm a lemur! Tangle the Lemur!"

"You have 'The' in your name? So do I, 'The Iron Bull'."

"Cool!..." Tangle's seems enthusiastic but it fades "So, guess we gotta fight now?"

The ground at the far end of them opens up, and ascending out from the opening is a 22ft, grey skinned, hunched back giant with a rough looking face.

Bull looks around, there are weapons lined up, he chooses a greataxe.

The giant seems to be focused on one of the hanging participants.  
Stitches shouts out, "Bull? Do something!"

The others hanging shout out to.  
Jewel the Beetle; "Tangle!" 

And Whisper the Wolf; "I can't fight like this.."

"I'm on it!" Tangle runs forward as her tail extends where the tip of it is vaguely shaped like a hand, grabs a smaller axe and her tail then hurls it towards the giant's arm, to get its attention.

When the 3 get closer the giant slams it's fist to the ground, Tangle jumps on the hand and hop to its back, wrapping her tail around its neck and pull from a hard to reach spot.

Tangle strains her voice "I've pulled apart machinery bigger than this uggo." 

It attempts to grab at her multiple time grabbing her tail to which she continues to extend it to make more distance between her and the giant as it follows, while this is happening Bull runs from behind and takes a huge swing at its heel.

Bellowing in pain the giant grabs Iron Bull and tosses him to one of the beams, making the boulders jostle about.  
Seeing this Tangle takes her tail from the giant and uses it to keep the beam from snapping completely. 

The giant starts to attack, potentially collapsing the contraption down, when Dalish conjures a stone fist and strikes to gains the giant's attention.  
Bull responds by quickly positioning himself to cut down the ropes holding Jewel and Whisper.

"Thanks." Whisper says to Bull, "Sorry Tangle but can you hold that beam?" 

Tangle's face lights up "Oh! Oh! You want to drop the rocks on the monster right!?" 

Jewel flys over to Dalish to hold her up narrowly avoiding a straight punch from the giant.

"Oh, thank you shiny bug person." Dalish says, and and shoots a flashfire at the giant's face, making it stagger back to the opposite trap of boulders.

Tangle releases her tail from the beam dropping boulders onto the giant, dropping it to its knees.

They then move to cut Stitches down before the giant gets up.

Korra and the others are watch from the cell when Roulette, Jargarla and an unknown old man with grey hair and mustache holding out a cigar in one aphand and a briefcase in another, "Ah! There, I'd like to buy her!" He points to Korra.

She turns to the direction of the 3 outside the cell. "What?" Her eyes briefly look to Jargala, who responds just as briefly by raising both eyebrows and darting her eyes to the man.

Roulette crosses her arms "Korra? Oh I don't know she's proven to be quite an entertaining fighter if you want her it'll cost extra Mr. Sullivan." 

"Oh, I just have to have the best servants, and she shoot some flame to keep those khajiit off my property, I assume this'll do?"  
He opens up his briefcase showing a large sum of stack cash.

"Oh, upfront and physical, I don't mind that at all."

"Call me old fashioned, I much prefer having something you can hold in hand, you see."

Asami, confused and furious holds Korra's arm, "Where are you taking her?"

"That's no longer your concern, and as for you Korra, it looks like our time together was short lived," Roulette looks to Sullivan, "perhaps we can borrow her once in a blue moon?"

He chuckles a bit "I think we can make an arrangement."

The cell barrier opens and guards take Korra out as she asks the other to stay calm, Roulette has the device to shock Korra's collar and demonstrates it, going to one knee.

Sullivan crouches down "I see," he whisper, "hit me" and pats her head and gets up and Korra headbutts him hard enough to face to opposite cell, he quickly puts something in his nose and blood comes out. 

Roulette shocks Korra's collar in response, "Are you okay?" 

"Gah, what kind of operation are you running here?" Nose dripping red, he grasp the suitcase back and storms off.

Roulette grabs Korra by her hair, "Look what you did you realize you'll have to make up for this don't you?"

Remembering what Jargala said in their last conversation, Korra blows a good spout of fire in Roulette's face. Roulette drops to the floor writhing as 2 guards hit Korra in the back of the head with butts of their rifles, then her back.

Asami slams her fists to the shield, "Korra! Let her go!!!"

Roulette slowly gets up, a hand covering her face furious, "You burned my face..."

"Looks like an improvement if you ask me." Angela retorts.

Fareeha and Marcus make a quick breath of a laugh.

"You think that's funny." Roulette growls, "Take her to the arena, make her an example."

Asami keeps slamming the barrier, "Leave her alone! Roulette!" 

They drag her off to the field where Bull and his group are fighting the giant.

Asami turns and plants her back to the shield "Okay... I guess that's the plan... Jargala gave her some Jennamite to bend." she palms her forehead, "Just get that collar off."

Bull, Tangle and Dalish fight off the giant while the other 3 stay off course  
When Bull slams his greataxe into the top of its skull some kind of parasite bursts of from its back wriggling about.

"That looks like a weak spot doesn't it?" 

Dalish grins and conjures up a fireball when the guards taking Korra into the battlefield shoots at the general direction of Dalish's magic and the giant's head.  
Whisper grabs a spear and skewers the guns, flicking them away, Stitches grabs a sword from the weapon rack to fend off the guards.  
Korra gets up and airblasts the guards away, the collar shocks her again, prompting Roulette to speak from the VIP room, "looks like there's time to rest for our guest Korra tonight, let's send out some LOKI mechs and more guards."

The collar shocks her again, Iron Bull sees Korra and looks to Tangle and Dalish "Go help Korra over there, I'll deal with this!"

"Be careful Bull!" Dalish told him.  
Her and Tangle run off to Korra, Dalish making a magical barrier to block gunfire from guards and LOKI mechs, slim white bipedal robots.  
Tangle worms around all the shooters to make one big low sweep with her tail from behind, knocking them down.  
Whisper get a rifle taking out the mechs and only kicking the guards to stay down.

Roulette cackles "Oh you want to help do you?" 

Bull keeps hacking still the giant trying to get back up but The Iron Bull chops away at its head until it's separated from the body.

Out comes the pink hippo Murray and the white tiger from before, they start attacking the group, "Sorry about this!" The hippo cried to his opponents, striking at Tangle as she fights back.

The tiger doesn't seem to care, clawing at the gunmen and fighters swatting the rifle from Whisper's hands, she hop with one foot on the tiger's head and kick with the other jumping away.

It roars out sending ice stalagmites from the floor Korra quickly reaches for the laser pen hidden on her person but she dodges out of the way from the ice, the pen escaping from her hand, "No!" She motions her hands to wave the ice, melting it and whipping it at the tiger knocking it down on its side.  
But every time Korra fights back Roulette shocks the collar.

In seeing that Bull runs as fast as he can to get that pen to her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Caulfield and Chloe Price have joined the group outside the Sato Estate with little convincing due to what Max was able to do back when the Tarkatans and Talon attacked and Chloe can use her Pokemon to supply Korra with water and rock to bend.

"Oh hold on, I forgot the grappling hook Chloe wanted," Mei said.

"We've got a teleporter with us, maybe you can make a quick stop?" Steph said pointing at Cervena.

Mei pulls out a phone and shows a map to Cervena, "Can you take me here?it'll be a moment."

Cervena sighs, and does what Mei asked, teleporting back to the community center, quickly grabbing the grabbing hook from a room that happens to have Winnie the Pooh with his head stuck in a jar walking up to the 2 as they teleport out, and back to their group, nobody seems to notice the stuffed bear.

"Alright!" Ryan shouts out "Everyone besides Cervena huddle up to me!"  
Everyone but Cervena, Steph and Yama shrink down to a size big enough to comfortably fit in Cervena's coat pocket, she teleports away back to Roulette's arena.

Cervena appears in the arena's lockers rooms a few people are gearing up one notices her.  
"Where the hell have you been? Roulette's calling in a whole mess of use to set an example."

"I was looking into something, I'll be there."

"Alright."

Cervena sighs and walks away, "I can't believe I'm doing this, whatever you're doing it better work."

Ryan speaks from a close position for her to hear "Just get us to a security room first, you know the way right."

"Umm." 

"What's wrong?"

"I get lost sometimes..."

"Uh... Steph?"

"I got it," Steph concentrates to Cervena's point of view, "can you look around?"  
She mumbles to herself "C'mon c'mon..."

The more Steph concentrates the more Cervena is able to see through walls and objects like Steph.  
"Wait, I can see through the walls now."

"Really? That's a relief I won't have to describe anything to you."

"Yeah, first stop security feeds." Cervena teleports to the room having an estimate on how far it is.  
She appears in a room with 6 non-armored guards.

One notices her, "Umm, is there a problem?"   
The rest look as well.

Cervena stays silent, for a bit and uses her Nosferatu spell, draining them unconscious. 

"We can use their uniforms as a disguise." Nadine suggests.

Ryan agrees, and notices some spares and vests on a rack.  
After some size manipulation and outfitting everyone he and Mei work the security feeds, to find holding cells and the battlefield, "that's a lot going on down there, you said guards are on standby to kill captives?"  
He looks to Cervena who nods.

Mei is looking for a way to free prisoners, "Looks like we can disable the holding cell barriers without much trouble... Wait, Fareeha and Angela? Perfect, well, not perfect cause they're being held prisoner, but it's per..."

Ryan stares.

She chucks nervously and clears her throat, "I'll just send them Morse code."


	8. Chapter 8

Watching the fight going on Asami watches planted on the benches with concern all over her, "come on Korra you can do it just get the thing off!"  
Angela is trying to comfort her.

Fareeha has her eyes glued to the screen, "How are they going get out of this?"  
She then notices from the corner of her eye the red light of the security camera blinking, with her attention on the camera now Mei starts using morse code.  
"Mei?"

"What?" Angela looks confused until she sees the camera.

Fareeha keeps reading, "E...S..C" the the barriers to the cells go offline.

Marcus laughs out "Oh damn! Time for a break out!"

Cervena teleport in front of them.

"Or not." 

She blasts dark magic at the guards.  
She lowers a hand to the floor and Ryan sends Spyro and Frazer out growing to their normal size. And Winne inadvertently, still somehow unseen by everyone going off in a direction away from everyone head still in jar while other prisoners make an escape.

Fareeha and Angela are surprised 

"Chloe? Spyro?" 

"What are you doing here?"

The little dragon replies with excitement "We're busting you out! I want to return the favor to Korra."

Chloe Frazer gesture for them to follow her, "But first you need your gear, also there's another Chloes on board so refer to us as Frazer and Price okay?"

"Price?" Asami stands up completely, "Is Max here to?"

"Yep." Spyro replied 

Asami sighs a laugh, "I should've figured, just don't get reckless... No jumping on to moving planes this time."

"Oh I don't know, sounds like they know how to have some fun." Chloe escorts them out of the holding area into storage using Steph's vision, where they suit up.

Marcus looks for his stuff.  
"C'mon where is it?"

"Marcus this could get dangerous, you need to get somewhere safe." Angela warned.

"I know how to hide you just do your thing, YES! Got it! Wait phone."

A lightly suited guard walks around the corner with a cup of coffee and a donut, "man what a long da-" he sees Marcus right in front of him, "OH SHI-" he reaches for a stun baton to struck at Marucs.

Marcus gets out some kind of weighted ball attached to some kind of thick rope wraps it around the guard's hand dropping the baton, turning him around, yanking the rope off his hand and Marcus finishes by whipping the ball upward to the guard's faces knocking him out cold.  
"Oh, geez, that was sudden."

The others look right at him.  
"So, Asami says, "Just a guy?"

"Self defense?"

Angela shakes her head, "With a weapon like that?"

"Look you don't have to worry about me okay? Just go help you fam, I need to find my..." He looks away to of phones and next to it a container full of little creatures of different shapes and colors, "Look at those poor thing, can someone help me open this?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While that's happening.  
The battlefield is rampant with fighting, more gunfire going at Dalish's barrier,  
Whisper and Tangle holding out against their attacks, Iron Bull grabs hold of the pen Korra was trying to get hold of.  
"Don't worry I'll get you out of that ugly choker." He feels around the pen to find a button and grabs hold of the collar, shocking both him and Korra, "Ghh! Just hold on!"  
The pen sends out a small laser burning at the collar, but before he can get it off a large tremor is sent throughout the whole field, dropping everyone to the ground.

Roulette voice echos out through the speakers "Thunder! Show them what it means to stand against me! You know what'll happen if you don't do as your told."

Thunder makes her way to Korra, who looks up at her, thunder stares.

"Do it!" Roulette's orders vibrates through everyone's ears out surpassing the crowd's noise.

Thunder picks Korra off the ground, "Sorry..." Takes a breath and pushes Korra 10ft across.  
Korra blasts flames across as she's sent flying, tumbling across the floor to land upright on knees, looking to send out more flames, but Roulette again shocks the collar, but Korra tries to ignore the pain shouting it away, she blasts away with a narrow tornado stream directed at Thunder.

The heavy stream pushes Thunder back, the shocking still persisting until Thunder stomps at the ground landing Korra on her back.  
Thunder reaches close and pins Korra down with a hand, "Just stay down, more people are gonna get hurt if you keep at this and you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Korra clasps Thunder's wrist with a pant, "I have to keep this up until she sends out something heavier!" She kicks Thunder back With Iron Bull and Tangle grapple Thunder from behind, Tangle wraps her tail all over Thunder's body, with Bull holding her in a headlock.

Thunder breathes in and flips over Bull and makes to get Tangle's tail unwrapped around her. 

Korra and Bull stand upright.  
"She held her breath she hit me."

"And when she threw me... think you could put some air in her longs?"

Korra smirks and gives a single nod.  
Making a sphere of air with a funnel, she sends air into Thunder's nostrils, Iron. Bull then gives her an uppercut, and shouts of to Tangle who lifts slams Thunder down.

Roulette grows more frustrated forgetting to shock to collar again instead using a console nearby to send for more backup.

Murray, the Tiger, Whisper and Dalish get back up to fight it out, Korra, Bull and Tangle helping out the later 2.  
Ice flame and fists dancing around the field till it goes black for a few seconds the power comes back on.

"What was that?" Roulette contacts the security, but gets no respons.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Nadine are in a generator room, "We couldn't find a back up generator."

"Maybe it's further away than what we can see?"

They ask Cervena is she know where it can be, "fraid' not it's probably not near the facility for all I know, I'm more used for capturing people."

Nadine shakes her head "Guess we just have to get everyone out the hard and loud way."

"Thank you" Cervena says, "I won't be able to teleport that many people at once or that many times.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus stayed behind still looking for his phone, "Oh right people are gonna want these back, but first mine. They better not have wanted to turn these into scrap or scalp them."  
He finds the phone skin he recognizes as his, and turns its on.  
"Finally. Now to find where they keep records."  
He makes his way after dodging guards, going into the facilities database "Okay, okay... Just connect this... Open it up to the modified ctOS, gotta find a way to skip this process... Now for records and information..."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another giant, and 2 large gorilla-mechs of the same size show up in the field armed with machine guns and rail cannons.  
The giant attacks at the nearest bodies of guards and light foot mechs.

The gorillas charge with speed towards the fire ring without care, the white tiger roars out ice, "Lady crazy." 

With other behind the tiger, "You can talk?" Dalish responds.

"Me Byakko, no kill now."

"Uh thanks?"

"You nicer."

The other gorilla fries electricity from its railgun blowing them away, while the first thrashes about at everyone else, Korra airbends Whisper, Jewel, Bull and Stitches in gusts dodging away.

Roulette shocks the collar again, "I've had enough of you dancing around! I'm not letting go of the switch!" The mechs come closer, "Now blast her!"

The gorilla-mechs ready their railguns charging, electricity grows but goes on full stop, the electricity is paused and so is the collar.

"KORRA!" Asami's and Ryan's groups are all together with Cervena gathering everyone, shrunk on her person and grown to their normal size on the battlefield save for Mei, Frazer, Sam and Nadine who are escorting most of the escapees that can't defend themselves fighting off their perusers.

Max is keeping the gorilla-mechs paused.

Ryan runs to the giant while growing in size to reach its height holding it off.

Pharah and Mercy fly Asami and Price to Korra, both drop from the flyers and land to her, Asami holds Korra close, Mercy directs her staff at Korra, healing the avatar.

"Asami," Korra grunts out, "How did you get out?"

Asami points at the other group made new friends. We got the prisoners out the rest of you don't have to follow Roulette's orders now!"

Thunder slams her fist to her other hands palm "For real? In that case."  
She runs to the 2 giant mechs and flips one over by the feet knocking down the other.

"No! NO!" Roulette's shouts echo throughout, slamming the window, "I wont let it go down like this!"

Price sends out Biscuit the Rockruff and Ching Shih the Totodile, "Bite that collar off!" The blue haird punk ordered.  
The Pokemon chomp down on the collar, Dorian uses a spell that dashes him quickly towards Korra and points at it with his staff and freezes it, the collar snapping in pieces from the Pokemon's bites. 

Max unpauses the the mechs and giant. The railguns going off on each other, slowly trying to get up.

Korra feels relieved and energized, "Okay, that's much better, Chloe?"

Chloe Price responds quickly Got it! Watergun! Rock Throw!" The Pokemon shoot out their respective elements, rocks start materializing from Rockruff's gems.  
Max is baffled at the sight of the rock dog making rocks from the ether.

Korra sends the water and rocks with a swift jump nod spin kick in the air to the giant fighting with Ryan, the water landing in its face and freezing and the rock it's mouth as it roars making the giant choke.

Murray starts punching at one of the gorilla's heads with Thunder at working on the other, The white tiger start climbing and clawing at the giant, with Ryan, also playing with big head like a punching bag.

Dorian goes to help Iron Bull up, "Hello there handsome, I'm starting to notice a pattern in our relationship, you saving me back at Tevinter, the Tarkatan ship and now I'm here with the rest of your crew, saving your fine massive ass."

"It's certainly a theme, but I'll have you know I chopped off one of those things heads. Iron Bull points at the headless giant.

The gorillas flail their arms slamming the ground, knocking back Murray and Thunder.  
Dorian and Dalish both conjure up lightning bolts at one of them.  
Korra tries to metalbend the other, "Not sensing impurities but..." She's able to stop its motion but not enough to take parts of its armor or crush it.  
"That's new..." She looks to the floor underneath the battleground and gets an easier read on it.  
"I'm just glad I can do this again." Korra yells out with raising a leg in the air and stomping it to downwards, metal flooring underneath the solid holographic field erupting out like a whip where the end of it slashes at the mech.  
"Asami!"

"Yeah!" Asami jumps on to the strip of metal then to the mech using her gauntlet to blow off some armor on the back of its head with a charged shockwave.  
Pharah with a power boost from Mercy shoots her rockets at the exposed head, blowing it off.

Max Pauses the other, for Murray to throw Thunder at the the other Mech, who then rips the armor from the mech.

A hoard of Gekko arrive armed with railguns and explosives, when they fire it breaks Max's concentration allowing for the mech to.

Dorian and Dalish quickly summon ice walls and barriers to block off attacks  
Price quickly commands her Rockruff to use rock throw at the machine gun, jamming it, the gorilla-mech looks at its weapon and throws a tantrum flailing at anything in its way.

Ryan Choi make a few last swift punches at the giant dropping it to one knee, Korra metalbends the ground to make a blade whip to slash at said knee, dropping it flat on the floor.  
It's back opens up revealing a parasite, Dorian makes an arcane bolt of dark energy, hitting the parasite, which causes it to writhe around disturbingly fast swelling up until it explodes from the inside. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large sabertooth robot with saws for its tusks, canisters on its body, chase after, Frazer, Sam, Nadine and Mei, who're trying to get the escapees to a safe place they run into a hallway, where Mei seals them off with a large wall of ice untill the robot is dealt with.  
The other 3 fire their bangsticks while Mei shoots with a freeze spray, it freezes.  
Frazer unknowingly causes an explosion by shooting a canister on its body, it looks like it's almost down when it leaps on top of Mei and crashes on Sam and Nadine.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's getting from more and more overwhelmed by the constant attacking from the gorilla-mech and Gekko blowing themselves up.

Korra is erecting a metal barricade, swirling it around as a shielding and a weapon while Thunder and Pharah are trimming the numbers.  
Thunder grabs a Gekko by leg and swings it at 2 others and the gorilla  
Pharah is doing fine in the air taking getting shots off.

Mercy is healing everyone up.

The little creatures or varying shapes and sizes are holding an umbrella shaped object and fly right to Whisper, Whisper gasps. "My friends! 

"What are those things?" Dalish asks.

"Whisper's arsenal and friends we call them Wisps!" Tangle exclaimed, "and the thing shaped like an umbrella is called the Variable Wispon."

The wisps hand the umbrella object to Whisper and all hug her.  
She nods and says, "Laser." A Cyan Wisp enters into the wispon and and Whisper starts aiming at the Gekko one shot and a laser goes from one Gekko to the next zigzagging to the destruction of a dozen and change.

Pharah is memorized by the sudden light show "Whao, I want one of those."

Korra metalbends the fallen Gekko into a large ball with creepy legs sticking out here and there.  
She then dropkicks the ball into the giant gorilla-mech knocking it on its back.

Whisper taps on Tangle's shoulder "Tangle can you sling shot me to the gorilla please?" 

"You got it!" Tangle shouts.

Whisper calls for hammer and a blue cube shaped Wisp switches place with the Cyan Wisp, the Wispon turns into a hammer with a claw which Whisper slams down on the mech's chest cracking, she opens it up with the claw half of the hammer, exposing the mech's insides" she hammers is twice, Rees some damage but not enough.  
Whisper thinks for a bit and points at Korra, Thunder and Pharah, upward then the mech's chest.

The 3 women got the gist of it, Pharah carried both Korra and Thunder up to the top of the forcefield let's go of the other 2, Thunder holds her breath, fist aiming for the chest.  
Korra turns up the velocity with large wind blowing down.  
Whisper leaps out of the way and Thunder strikes the mech, it explodes into chunks.

The whole gang and the crowed cheers aloud.

"That's enough of the show time to get Roulette." Korra declares.

Roulette's voices chuckles across the arena, "You're just giving me the show of a life time once is put you all back into submission I'll be able to put on an event like this when ever I want!"  
"As of now I can just keep send out as many forces as I want!"

However.  
The extra hordes of mechs she summons both big and small don't do anything, instead they start twitching and attacking each other.  
"What? Whats happening? Stop th-" Roulette's communication is cut off as Ode to Joy starts playing not only across the entire facility but above ground as well.  
The forcefield surrounding the battlefield deactivates, all screens and holo images start broadcasting am image of a grim reaper and the name DEDSEC.

"Well shit." Is all Bull can say.

Asami stares at the logos all over while casually taking out bots with her gauntlet. "Thanks."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sabertooth attacking Mei, and the Uncharted crew, is twitching they all take advantage of this and destroy it.  
Any guards around are being attacked by their robots while ignoring anyone that isn't in Roulette's employ.

"I think that prayer back at the jungle you made just kicked in" Fraze tells Sam, 

"Really?" Sam asks "I mean the music is def-"

"Nah, it was obviously Marcus, now come on let's get these people out of here."

Sam grumbles.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to break through that VIP room!" Korra manipulates the Gekko ball, lifting it in the air thrusting a fist forward to launch it at the VIP glass, but it only cracks a little, so she readies the Gekko ball again while Thunder grabs hold of a new gorilla-mech swinging it around in a spin, they both launch their collections of metal at the room again followed by Pharah launching a rocket barrage.

Ode to Joy still plays.

Asami runs up to Korra, "I'm going with you, I want to teach Veronica a lesson after everything she did to you all day."  
Asami's eye are intense she means to dish out a lot of punishment.

Korra is aroused?

After getting more water from Price, Pharah takes Korra and Asami up to the new VIP entrance, she and everyone will clean up the soon to be scrap and convince people the show is over and to get out.

Korra and Asami make chase to Veronica, running their way to a sizable break room. A relaxing tone, colorful rug, couches, bar stand, office chairs  
On busting in they see her, looking around reaching, "Alright! Alright! You got me, just take it easy okay?" Roulette puts her hand close to her chest as if cradling something.

"You're going to pay Veronica!" Asami shouts.

Veronica's faces goes cold, "Don't. Use. That. Name!!! 1 day, it was only 1 day you were here and everything fell apart! My empire, my control, how have I lost so much control?! Who are you?!"

Korra readies her water to freeze, "Just go down quietly it'll be less painful."

Asami emits a static from her gauntlet, "And you've already given us plenty of reason to make it painful."

Roulette reveals a talisman tied around her neck "I'm not going anywhere with you."  
Holding the talisman, 6 copies of her shows appear and start attacking,  
Korra airbends forward pushing 2 back against the other end of the room they dissipate, 2 fighting against Korra hand to hand and same for Asami.

Asami strikes with a full blast from her gauntlet, making one of the copies dissipate.  
The other high kicks the top of Asami's head knocking her to the bar stand, Roulette grabs a bottle to smash on Asami's head but Asami blasts it with a shock then gives Roulette a left hook.

Korra blocks blows from both of the attacking Roulettes, she then flips back and makes a water whip striking the 2 foes.  
One falls back and vanishes the other leaps at Korra with rage in her eyes, "I think this is the real one!"  
Roulette kicks Korra back into an office chair spinning and wheeling back, Roulette makes more copies, some go to stop Asami.

One Roulette makes to punch right at Korra in the chair, Korra dodges by kicking the wall, pushing the chair back she also kicks Roulette in the face on the way.  
Two more attack, Korra responds by waterbending and freezing the two Roulettes hands together. Korra spins the chair with Airbending and sends the chair flying into their faces with a kick vanishing them.

Two Roulettes grab Asami from behind as the one in front strikes at her gut.  
Asami grabs hold of their heads and shocks them into mist, she then knees the one in front of her and swing tosses the one behind her making the legs smack at the front Roulette.  
She and Korra regroup back to back.  
Stick close  
More copies are made to overwhelm Korra and Asami, they stick close covering each other, Korra flames away copies, as Asami flip kicks her share rolling over Korra's back who bends out air with a back kick.  
One of the Roulettes kicks upwards at Korra who retaliates with a gust,  
Asami block a kick to the head, and kicks another to her while another Roulette backhands her.  
Korra and Asami keep at it making the real Roulette more and more furious.  
More copies with more aggression.  
The persistence is to tire the two out.

Asami pants "Holding up babe?" 

Korra adjusts her shoulders, "Oh I'm fine, I'm more worried for Veronica, I think she's upset about something."

Pharah and Mercy blow open the wall, Pharah shooting a concussive blast at the copies, "This rooms looks crowded."

"What are you two doing here?" Korra asks.

"We got worried Roulette would have some kind of trap ready." Mercy said, "wasn't expecting this, I can barley stomach one Roulette."

Pharah continues "And Dorian used some kind of horror spell on the audience, that seemed to have convinced them to leave much faster than trying to shout at a crowed."

Veronica shouts out, "Stay out of this!" 20 copies form out with several grabbing on to Pahrah and Mercy in the one prys Pharah's rocket launcher out and shoots the both of the crashing their wings to the wall.  
Mercy flashes a light from her staff to blind them but more copies dog-pile to snatch the staff Korra and Asami fight them off, the 4 are huddled together.

"More dance partners, I'm okay with this." Asami says.

Pharah counts the copies "So four against twenty? Oh thirty now, yeah they don't stand a chance."  
The Roulettes come running forward, Pharah makes quick low jabs followed by a swift hook, a copy socks her from the side, Mercy grabs the copy by the neck with her staff and throws her to the others.  
Another twist kicks Mercy from behind, Asami hops with a downward punch to the kicking copy, more move to pin Asami's arms behind her, Korra strikes with her elbow to a neck then bending out flame to more copies I front of her.  
More Roulettes kick the back of her knee and strikes at her back, Pharah sweep her leg and backhands the copies head to the ground.

The many Roulettes try to separate the 4, Korra finds her way close to the office chair and kicks it up and uses it to twists 2 copies arms with the chair and flips sideways blasting them away with wind, sending the chair flying over Asami.  
She catches the chair by the handle smacking copies with the chair with one hand, smashing a whine bottle on another's head with her other hand.

Pharah tackles down her foes while more punt at her head, she responds with kicking with both legs at the copy's knees she gets up and uppercuts the the copy.  
Mercy thwacks at Roulettes from her left and her right, one grabs her staff from behind, another charges which Mercy kicks and steps on to flip over the copy behind her which she slams down, another two more charge at her which Asami throws a bottle at ones head and blasts the chair with her gauntlet firing the chair at Mercy's attackers, "thank you!" Mercy says as she uppercuts a Roulette in front of her with the staff.

Realizing she can't stop them Roulette sneaks off while they fight the copies, she runs while looking back when she runs into Winnie, head still in the jar, still going by unnoticed somehow.  
The toy bear finally manages to pull the jar of honey, it slips off from his paws shattering a the floor honey oozing out. Surprised by the noise, Roulette looks down just too late and trips.

The copies all disappear.  
"What? They're gone? Where's roulette?" Asami asks.

The 4 women leave the room to a Roulette and Pooh Bear, the talisman broken,  
"Dammit! This is how I go down? Seriously?" Pharah and Mercy notice the look on Korra and Asami's faces.  
"Umm" Angela picks up Winnie, "come now little bear this might not be appropriate for you to see."

Pharah stays back.

Asami lifts Veronica up, and makes a fierce punch to the face, then the stomach, Korra kicks the back of her head then strikes with an uppercut.  
Asami shocks Roulette with her gauntlet, for all the shocks Roulette gave Korra, Roulette's yelling from the shocking makes her voice goes hoarse.  
Korra then Encases Veronica in water all below her head and freezes it.

Korra sighs, "What a long day."  
Asami gives Korra a kiss on the cheek then the lips then the other cheek.  
Korra caresses Asami's cheek.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone has made it back to the surface Roulette and anyone authorities could find under her employ are taken into custody, Cervena being offered a lighter deal, at Republic City Numbani for helping out.

The people held captive are taken out of the city and into Repunlic Numbani community center, including Carsi's sister, who Angela has spoken to about a potential medical procedure to reverse the effects of becoming a ghoul and back to a human. Carsi himself will be incarcerated for the time being for his part in capturing people.

"Things sorta went to hell over there didn't it?" Sullivan speaks to Jargala, 

"Too bad about Roulette she had a strong racket going." 

"Well I did what you asked so what about your end?" 

Jargarla chuckles, "Apparently you just missed them."

"What?" 

"Oh yes, apparently a Sam Drake was at the arena helping people escape, and a Chloe Frazer to."

He groans "Well just great."

"Well you know they're okay and I have a good idea of where they are I can help you get on your way, if you'd like."

Sullivan pauses, is this the part where you stab me in the back?"

"I'm in a good mood Victor, with Veronica out of the equation I can pick up her pieces and suit things to my preferences."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Winnie the Pooh is feasting off of multiple bowls of honey as a reward for his bumbling.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angela is in a sea of white fluff, she raises her head above, and has a trace of fluff on her lower face.

"You look like Santa with all that dog her on you Habibti." Fareeha in causal clothes giving Spyro pets, who's resting next to a dragon egg, and Sparks is resting on her head.

"Is it a sexy dog hair Santa?" Angela strikes a sexy pose.

Fareeha chuckles, "You're always sex... Just shake that hair off first before coming to kiss me?"

"No promises!" Angela proceeds to cuddle with Naga.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra, Asami, Dorina, Max, Chloe Price and Steph are discussing Steph's power. Yama there as well.

"So maybe in your world kids gain powers under stress?" Asami asks.

Max nods, "Seems like it's never just purely a happy accident." 

Chloe remarks. "You two got powers and I'm becoming a Pokemon trainer, I think something got lost in the shuffle."

"I mean that's kinda cooler than having giving other people detective vision." Steph responds.

"Still hella useful, please don't make me use the swear jar."

"Anyway," Korra said "I think you've each proven yourselves."

"We suppose there's no reason to object to you kids tagging along." Dorian said.

"Kids? I thought you said you don't want to feel old?"Steph remarked.

Dorian stares.

Yama's mind wonders a bit, "Now that I think about it, Korra you said something about being able to halt more pure metal which you never could before nor any metalbend?"

Korra confirms it.

"And Max is certain Rock Pokemon can't produce Rocks?."

Max is a little hesitant, "Well, jury,s kinda out in that... But I feel like that's the case."

"Maybe worlds coming together like this has also shifted powers in some way?"

"As a way of balancing out?"

"Maybe."

After they leave it's just Steph and Yama.  
"Yama, I couldn't help but notice earlier on... You uh..."

"What?"

"You don't have ear?"

"Oh... Well, I do, just not where you have yours."

"Oh."

"I'm not human if that's what you want to know."

"Can I ask what are you?"

"I don't know, I haven't told anyone..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra and Asami are standing out of a balcony, resting on each other.

"I can't believe we ran into Jargala like that." Korra said.

"Yeah... Does she have a reason to hate us?" Asami asked.

"Not as far as I know, it feels pretty even."

"One good thing about today, was realizing just how many different people there are out there exactly."

"Yeah, I wonder if we'll see them again? I think Thunder has a girlfriend, she didn't say anything but I did see her hold a woman in her arms."

"So she had something to protect to, and Tangle, Whisper and Jewel? Not Spirits or Pokemon, nor do they look like the animals they say they are as we would know them at least. This is fascinating to me, I wonder what else we'll find?"

"I honestly can't tell if we'll still have room to be weirded out or take everything in stride. At least Bull has his team back." Korra looks down the balcony Bull, Dorian snuggled next to him and the Chargers goofing around.

Asami's face is warm at the sights, though she squints a bit, "Are they all going to stay here? How many people can live here?"

Korra puts am arm around her girlfriend.  
"We'll think of something, let's just relax for now." They kiss out in the moonlight lost in each other's eyes.


End file.
